The heart is one that hurts the most
by lor4eto
Summary: It all starts at the game of S04.Lucas gets his heart attack at the game, Haley didn't get hit by a car;Nathan gets shot by Daunte after winning the game.Meanwhile Jake returns and Brooke discovers she loves Lucas.Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey,**** this is my second OTH fanfic. It starts with the night at the state championship. Lucas gets his heart attack on the court.Nathan win the game and he is shot by Daunte this night. Jake is back with Jenny.Brooke finds out she is still in love with Lucas.  
**

**Couples:Naley**

**Brucas**

**Jeyton R&R**

Chapter one: The game and the sadness after it

The ball was in Lucas' s hands.He could feel how the ball was touching the ground it gets back to him.He felt weak, he was gasping for air, his heart was beating too fast and it was starting to hurt him.He could barely hear Mouth's speech:

"The ball is in Lucas Scott' s hands, he is running toward the basket."

Lucas closed his eyes and looked to his brother. He was definetely the only one, Lucas could pass.Skills was out of the game, so Lucas just had to trust Nathan.

"Lucas passes to Nathan Scott who scores."

Lucas was happy, he could trust him.The world a front of him was dark and Lucas could feel how his feet were not able to hold on the floor.He felt weak, so weak, he couldn't breath

Nathan trew the ball to the ground and ran to his brother. Lucas's eyes were still open.He looked at Nathan and whispered:

"It all means nothing if can' t knock down the shot" – and he passed out.

Whitey was running on the coard.He had already called 911 and the ambulance was on her way.Mouth was yelloing into the mike:

"Lucas Scott is out of the game.Looks like he is not breathing."

Haley , Karen, Peyton and Brooke ran to the coart.They were so worried.When the ambulance came Karen got into it with her son.

The game continued after that.Skills was in the game.

"The ball in Nathan Scott's hands and he score from the three.There are only three points differences and only 5 seconds left from the game.

"Skills Taylor has the ball.He passes to e on, Nate, what' s it gonna be.

Nathan quickly moved his eye from the ball to Daunte who was looking with a dead look to him and was saying the same thing.He also though about his brother who was dying in the hospital.He had to win this game.He owed it to Lucas.Lucas had done so much for him.

"Nathan shoot from the three pointer and scores.Ravens are champions!

Nathan ran into the locker rooms immeditally to change .Haley came in and hugged him.

"It's my fault, Haley. I saw him.He didn't took his pills because he wanted to win.And he knew he can't trust me with this and honestly he was right not to trust me.

Haley looked at him suspiciously.

"Why, Nate?"

"Before you came, I was playing bad for a reason."

"What reason?"

Nathan explained to her about Daunte, the point shaving and everything.She looked at him angrily at first , but then she calm down and she asked:

"So what will we do now?"

"I don't know about you but I want to know how is Lucas."

"Yeah me too." said Haley."And so are Peyton and Brooke."

* * *

Karen was sitting in the hallway.She remembered the last time when she was there waiting for her son's results.She felt guilty for letting him play. It was so stupid, so unsafe for him.

The door opened and in the room got Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Brooke.

"Hey, Karen."said Haley softly and she hugged her." How is he?"

"I don' t know.The doctors are examing him right now.How about th game?Who win?

"We did." answered Nathan.

The doctor came and asked:

"Who is here for Lucas Scott?"

"We are" answered Karen."How is he"

"Well, looks like he suffered a strong heart attack.We lost him for a few seconds.Is he taking his HCM pills?"

"Yes."said Karen.

"Karen, there is something you need to know."said Nathan."He didn't take his pills before the game.I saw he didn't."

"What? Why?"

"He wanted so much to win the game and because I wasn't able to win it because of one guy name Daunte, he didn' t took them."

Karen was angry at her son?How could he do this to her again? First not telling her he had HCM and now not to take his pills before the game. That was it! Looks like the game was more important to him than his life.And she? What was she thinking about letting him play?

"Can we see him?" asked Karen with shaking voice.

"Yes, but he will be in a coma because of the heart attack."

"When will he be awake." asked Karen.

"Depends on him" said the doctor.

**So what do you think?**

**Next time:Nathan gets shot by Daunte and he is in hospital too. Karen confronts Lucas, who is still in coma, for not taking his pills. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:Confrontations and shots**

Nathan was sitting next to his brother' s bedside and he didn't look very well. Lucas was pale and he was attached to so many machines.

"Luke, I' m sorry."said Nathan softly with tears in his eyes."You should take your pills, but you didn't because of me. I was there. I should of told you to take them, I should of not go with that Daunte in the first place.I need you, Luke. Haley, Karen, Brooke and Peyton need you.

"Nate"said Haley."Visiting hours are over. We all need to go.We will come back here tommorow, okay.Karen will stay here.

"Okay." said Nathan, leaving the room.When they go out, Nathan began a new conversation: "You know, Hales, when you told me I am becoming a father to a boy you made me so happy and I decided to win the game. Hope Daunte doesn't hurt me or you."

"Oh, we will be just perfect." said Haley , but she wasn't thinking like that. Her best buddy was in hospital because of the stupid point shaving, besides she had this strange feeling that somebody is folowing them since they got out from the stadium.

Nathan knew his wife. He knew when she was nervous and she was like that right now.They were not far away from their apartment, when Nathan heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well if that is not Nathan Scott , the point shaver."

Nathan turned around and he saw Daunte holding a gun.

"Haley, run! Now!This is Daunte!"

"I've warned you kid.You were supposed to loose this game and now you are gonna pay for my lost money." said Daunte and he pulled the trigger.Nathan was shot pretty bad. He passed out befor.Daunte got into the car, and disappiered.

"Nathan, wake up, babe, don't give up.I'm calling 911."said Haley and pick out her phone.

When the ambulance came they asked Haley:

"What's his name?"

"Nathan Scott.Please help him, he is been shot."

"How old in he?"

"18"said Haley.

"Are you gonna ride with us , miss."

"Yeah, and is a mrs.He's my husband." said Haley and got into the ambulance.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital Karen was sitting next to Lucas's bed. She was very angry at him for not taking the pills.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!You better not wake up soon, because I am very mad at you!How could you do this to me again. How could you not take your pills? Did you think about me or what you did care was the stupid game.First lieing to me about the test, then you don't take your pills. What's next? Run into a burning building? Or to get into a high school with guns?Oh, wait, tou already did those things.One question, are you trying to kill yourself , because if you do what I even bother to take you to hospital or to waste my time and money to buy you a medication what you didn't take.

Suddenly ,Lucas's monitor stopped beeping. It was just a line.

"Code blue, code blue into a room forty tow" said the doctors."You better get outside, miss Roe.

Karen walked out of the room but she could still hear.

"One, two, three charge."

Then she saw Haley crying in the waiting room.

"Haley, where is Nathan.Haven't you guys get home."

Haley shooked her head and showed the surgery room.

"Nathan was shot and he is in surgery.And how is Lucas?

"I don't know.The doctors are with him now. " said Karen."His heart stop beating.

"Who is here for Nathan Scott?" asked the doctor.

"I am his wife." said Haley." How is he?"

"I should go check on Lucas." said Karen and a front of Lucas's room.

"Well, your husband is aky but he have lost a lot of blood." said the doctor."So he will be sleeping at least until tomorrow.His shoulder is very bad damaged , so he won't be able to play basketball anymore.

* * *

Karen was waiting, the doctors to come out of Lucas's room.When they did they told her:

"Mrs Roe, your son had suffered another heart attack, we saved him.But looks like his HCM got worst, He has internal haemorrages caused by the first heart attack. If we don't operate him immedeately, he is gonna die. But even if we do this surgery there is no guarantee that his HCM won't kill him after that or during the surgery."

"Do everything you can, doc."said Karen almost whispering.

Lucas was lead to a surgery.

"His heart is not beating." said one of the doctors during the surgery."Charge to 200 One, two three."

Nothing happened.

"Try again. One, two, three!"

Nothing happened.

"Charge to 600. One….two……three!

**R&R **

**Next time: Will Lucas survive? Jake is back in town. Haley call Deb about Nathan. Nathan' s bullet hall gets infacted and he slips into a coma. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Survivors**

Karen was sitting a front of the surgery room waiting for news.The surgery continued nearly six hours.She was tired and she felt responsible for all of this.If she hadn't let him play, he wouldn't be here.Haley came right next to Karen.

"Karen.How is he?"

"Still in surgery.How is Nathan?"

"Well he is gonna be fine.The doctors are gonna keep him until they make sure he won't resieve an infection."said Haley and looked at Karen.She was about to cry."Oh, Karen, Lucas will be fine. He's tough.I better call Deb.Her son is in the hospital and she needs to know."

The door of the surgery room get opened .The doctor looked at Karen.

"Mrs. Roe.The surgery was a success, but his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.However we were able save him again, but we will keep a close look to him."

* * *

Debra Lee Scott was in the rehab center. She looked horrible since she got addicted to the painkillers. Her blond hair was dirty and tousle-headed.Her brown eyes looked tired and sad.

She was lying in her bed remembering her last conversation with Nathan, her son:

_She camed in a rush into the classroom._

"_Nathan Scott!Stop playing with my dumb pills.Give them to me!."_

_Nathan took from his bag the red bottle full with pills._

"_Choose, mom.Me or the pills?"_

_Deb reached and grab the small red bottle._

Deb now couldn't believe it.She had picked the pills a front of her own child.The white door went open and in the room got one of the nurses.

"Your dauther-in-law is calling on the phone.She said is important."

Deb took the phone in her hand.

"Hey, Haley, what' s wrong?"

"It's about Nathan.He' s shot.And it's really bad."

"What?" Deb couldn't take it.

"5 minutes for talking are over" said the nurse .

"It' s about my son.He's in hospital."

* * *

Haley was in Nahan's room.his hand when he was shot looked really bad.Suddenly his face turned red, and when Haley touched his face, she saw he was burning up.He mumfled something that she wasn't able to undestand.His was sweating and shaking in the same time.

Haley got up from the chair and got into the hallway, searching for Nathan's doctor.

When she found doctor Smith she screamed:

"Doctor Smith, Nathan Scott got a fiever."

The doctor went with a hurry to his patient room.

Haley was waiting a front of the room, barely breathing.She was worried about two people at the moment- her best buddy and her husband.She almost forgot that she was 4 months pregnant and she knew that her stress at the moment could effect on the baby.She needed him to be okay.How she would be able to raise a baby if he died.

When the doctor came out he looked at her with a sad look.

"Looks like your husband has resieved an infection. He will be in a coma until he desides to wake up.Hey, are you okay, mrs Scott ?

"Yes."said Haley horrified.This couldn't be happening!Her both favorite persons in the world were in a coma. She picked up her cell phone.She needed to talk to someone.She dialed Brooke because it was the first one who was in her list.

"Hey, Hales, what 's up?" asked Brooke."Is it Lucas?"

"N-no."said Haley."It's Nathan.He's been shot and now he is in coma too.And Lucas had resived another heart attack and I am worried for both of the."

"Hey, calm down, tutor wife." said Brooke worried for her friend's healthy." We don't want you and your baby to resieve a heart attack too."

"Can you please call and tell Peyton that. I know you both are in a fight right now but it' ms about one of her best friends."

Brooke didn' answer immedeately.She was still mad at Peyton because of Lucas, but she still was her best friend aand nothing will ever change that.She knew Peyton was suffering because of Lucas's heart attack and so was Brooke herself.She still loved Lucas.

"Brooke? said Haley, noticing the silence on the other side on the phone.

"Yeah, of course I will tell her." said Brooke softly.

* * *

Peyton was lieing in her bed, when she heard a noise downstairs in a front door.Somebody was knocking.She was scared, because she tought it was her fake brother psycho Derreck or whatever was his name. She went downstairs and with a shaking arm opened the door.For he surprise the visitor was tall, blackhaired and he was holding a little 2 years old blonde girl to his arm.

"Jake?Jenny?"

"Hey, Peyton"

"You are back." Said Peyton and cried from happiness.She hugged Jake and kissed him passionate.She kissed Jenny's forehead.

"Yeah.I finally got custody of Jenny, because Nikki moved to Miamy and she told me she couldn't take care of Jenny. She apologized to me and gave full custody.Oh, god how have I missed you!"

"Yeah.I've missed you too." said Peyton."What forced you to come back to Tree hill."

"Well , when you left Savannah, I realized that I to be here with you and here I am.I love you, Peyton Sowyer."

"I love you too, Jake Jagielski."said Peyton. In this moment her cellphone rung.When the golden haired girl saw Brooke was calling she was wondering about answering, but she did.

"Hey, Brooke.You can't believe it. Jake is here with Jenny….what? Oh my god!Is Haley okay?I' m coming." said Peyton." Nathan and Lucas are in the hospital." said the girl looking into the confusion in Jake's eyes."Come on."

**So that was chapter three. I hope you liked it.**

**Next time: Deb comes to the hospital to see her child. Dan is in the hospital to see his sons and he has an argument with Karen and Deb.Peyton tells Jake about Derreck and she is shocked by some bad news for her real brother.Brooke tells Haley her true feelings about Lucas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Hey, thanks for the reviews. **

**A.N 2. Italics are flashbacks**

**A.N.3. Dan doesn' t leave the game after the knee injury.**

**Chapter four:****Memories, fights, convessions , deaths and desappearences **

Deb was getting angry.She was trying to convinse the nurses to let her to go see her son.

"I' m sorry, mrs Scott."said one of the nurses."You can't."

"But my baby son is in a _hospital. _I just want to see him.I won't take a pill, I promise." said Deb for a fifth time.

"Okay.We will talk to he administrator of the clinic and we will see what we can figure."

"Thank you" said Deb sacasticaly.

After five minutes the nurse came back and told her:

"The administrator said he allows to go out.But you have to promise me there is somebody who will help you control yourself."

"People, I am talking about a hospital.There are a lot of doctors, my dauther in law is there too.Of course there are people who will do it."

"Then you can go."said the nurse." But as soon as your son gets better you must come back here."

Deb nodded as sign of agreement. She called a cab and take a quick rush to the Tree Hill hospital.She went to the reception and asked:

"In which room is Nathan Scott."

The recepcionist looked at the monitor and told her:

"Room 145"

Haley was sitting at Nathan's bedside symply sighting when the Deb came into the room.

"Haley, hi.How is he?"

"Hi, Deb.The doctors said he is gonna be fine, but twenty minutes earliar he got an infection and now he is in a coma."

"What happened?" asked Deb nervously.

Haley took a deep breath and told her the whole story about the point shaving and Daunte.

Deb turned from worried to pissed off of Nathan.

"He did what?After all the problems Dan had with Daunte and Bear, how could Nathan do such a stipid thing?"

_Deb, Dan and their 5-year old son Nathan were walking in their new apartment.The little brunette boy went playing with his small red basketball ball on the closest court ._

"_Dan, look at him.He is really enjoying basketball."_

"_Yeah , I really think he is gonna be a great player." said Dan._

_The blonde woman looked at him with a fires of anger in her eyes._

"_Daniel Scott, promise me you won't turn your son into you because if you do I am going to kill you for sure!"_

"_Okay, okay I won't." said Dan frightened. Debra Lee Scott had always been kind of mad and if she sais she is gonna kill somebody, this somebody better be watching his back._

Haley looked at the blonde woman a front of her, very confused.Dan had something with Bear and Daunte.And now Nathan was doing exactly the same thing.Her lips were stitched to each other and she wasn't able to move them.After five minute' s silence Haley finally spoke:

"What happened between Dan and Daunte?"

A sudden memory appeared in Deb's head.

_Deb and Dan were sitting into the small room looking at some bills._

"_Dan what are we going to do? My parents are in Europe and we can' t pay our bills."_

"_We can get a job."_

_Deb laughed._

"_Dan, you are playing basketball for work and I am watching Nathan.He is only 5 years old.Oh, yeah, and we are still in college."_

"_Don't worry, I will figure something out." said Dan and he kissed his wife's forehead."By the way, where is Nate?"_

"_Outside playing."_

"_It's exciting isn't it.Maybe some day when he grows up he will be married to his pregnant high school cheerleader girl."_

"_Hopefully not." said Deb._

_THREE MONTHS AFTER THIS CONVERSATION_

"_Dan, what the hell is with you." asked Deb angrily."You've played six awful games.Thank got your coach got the guts to train you.You don't even talk to me or Nathan for the last three months"._

"_Deb, I told you my knee is hurt too bad.It's a miracle that the doctor allowed me to play." murmured her husband. _

_Deb could tell that he was li__eing. They were married for nearly six years . She decided to follow him. _

_Dan's telephone rung.He looked consermed at the ID caller and he told his wife:  
"Deb, I'm gonna go out for a walk."_

_When Dan passed true the door, Deb went to the court to pick up Nathan._

"_Nate, babe, we are going for a walk."_

"_With the car? Cool!" said Nathan and looked at his mother with his brown eyes._

_Deb got into her red car.And she saw Dan's car.She also saw her brunette husband to talk to some guys.It looked like more than a talk.They were arguing.The woman recognized the guys.She knew those guys because her younger brother used to work with them and she knew that they were point shavers and they were very bad guys. She tried to remember the guys names._

"_Mommy, what are those guys daddy is talking to?" asked Nathan._

_Deb looked at her little boy very consened.She didn't want Nathan to have any contacts with this guys._

"_Nate, whatever you do stay away from them!"_

_And then the woman saw that the blackman's face was looking on her window._

"_Well, Deb Lee Scott.Your brother had been talking about you.Oh and this must be little Nathan."_

"_Stay away from them! " yellowed Dan behind him."I swear of god , Daunte, if you touch them I will kill you."_

"_Okay, I will make you a deal.I will leave them alone and you will loose the state championship."_

"_Fine.. fine." agreed Dan with his eyes closed._

"Wow!Nathan is sure like his father" said Haley.

Deb simply nodded.She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Does Dan knows Nathan is here?"

"No.But he knows that Lucas's here."

"What?Is Karen okay?"

"I don't know.I will go check on her."

* * *

Dan Scott was in the beach house thinking about Lucas.Lucas was playing too great the last halftime of the game and Dan could of bet that the blonde hadn't took his pills before the game.Dan stand up from his chair.He needed to see his son and Karen. Karen……Dan was in love with her since high school.He had always regreted for leaving her and her son.He needed her, he loved her, but in the same time he fell for Deb.Why?He asked himself that question and he couldn't find the answer.

He got to the hospital for about 20 minutes.

"I'm searching for my son Lucas Scott."

The rec epcionist looked the monitor reading the names and said:

"Room 149."

Dan saw Karen sitting a front of the room pretty angry.

"Karen, hey how is he?"

"Stay away from me, you son of a bitch!."

"Karen, he is my son" said Dan confused.

"I made one mistake once before trusting you and I am not repieting it , okay?" said Karen."Oh and since you're such an amazing father why don't you check the room next door. Your other son is in there.Just stay away from us!"

"What?"

"Yeah, thanks to your buddy Daunte.Deb told Haley about it."

"Deb?She is here?" asked Dan.

"She came here to see Nathan." said Karen and got in the room.

"DAN SCOTT" one angry blonde woman came from the next room into the hallway.

Dan looked at her pretty sure he is gonna be a patient in this hospital soon.

"Hey, Deb, how are you? " asked Dan trying to be calm.

"I will kill you!" said Deb and her brown eyes had this flame of anger.

"Why?What have I done?"asked Dan.

"I told you if turn Nathan into you I am going to kill you."

"It's not my fault that he is here, it's Daunte's"

"Dan , all of this is your fault.If you didn' though that Nathan must be a fantastic player, he will never be taking drugs.Now if you just borowed them some money, he won't be with Daunte in a first place.Every time when Nathan is in hospital is your falt."

"That's not exactly true.I had nothing to do with the car accident two years ago.It was your brother's fault." said Dan ." Or after the wedding.

Deb rolled her eyes.

"This was only one mistake of my brother.You made thousands worst mistakes from it.You almost killed us!After the wedding was nobody's fault. Stay away from us if you want to stay alive."

"You confront me, Deb! But you better watch yourself.I still haven't forgiven you about the fire."

"Oh, please.What can you do to me?"

Dan glared at her and whispered.

"You confessed to me in the hospital last time and now I am going to make an confession. I killed Keith.And if you tell something to anyone of this, I ' ll tell the police about the fire. We will be a great couple in jail." and he left the hospital leaving Deb alone.

Haley was bying her a café from the machine when Brooke, Peyton , Jake and Jenny came to the hospital.

"Jake!" Haley almost cryed from happiness.

"Yeah, Jake is back."said Peyton."How are they?"

"Well, Lucas had suffered another heart attacks and Nathan was shot and his bullet hole got infected.Their both in a coma right now." said Haley."So, you both are back.Now you can protect her from psichos like Derreck"

"Who is Derreck?"asked Jake and looked at Peyton.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

"Watch over Jenny, please" said Jake to Haley and Brooke leaving his little blonde daugher with them.

Haley smiled at the two-year-old.Jenny smiled at her too and went playing around.

"How how are you doing?" asked Brooke.

"I'm holding on. The stress is not okay for the baby." said Haley." And you?"

"Good.Like you. I miss Lucas."

"Wait, you care about Lucas? Aren't you guys broken up?"

"Yeah.And this was a huge mistake."

"That means that……"

"I still love him, Hales" continued her sentence Brooke."I don't know what will I do if he dies."

Haley looked at her friend stressed from what she just said.

"Lucas ain't going to die, Brooke.Please don't talk like that, okay, because I'm here from 12 hours and I'm very worried and those words worry me more.You have to tell him."

"Hales, Lucas is in a coma and he can't hear me.I will tell him when he is awake."

"Wait, where is Jenny?" asked Haley, now realising that the girl is missing." Jenny!Jenny!"

Meanwhile Jake and Peyton were talking very close to them.

"Derreck is my half-brother.He is a military man. But before I met him I met one crazy about me man, who pretended to be Derreck and who tried to kill me, but he is arrested now.I still have a fear from dark since then.

"It's okay.I'm here now.Nobody is not gonna hurt you again.And about the shouting last year… I heard from the news that Lucas saved you.How are you?"

"Great, but I still have a scar there."said Peyton.Her celphone rung.She looked at he unrecognised ID caller. She picked up it.

"Hello!"

"_Excuse, me, are you miss Sewyer."_

"Yeah, I am?Why?"

"_I am from the military base, your brother is. I'm sorry, his plane had crushed.He is dead."_

Peyton swallowed hard after she closed the phone.Her eyes were full of tears.She was falling.

"What, what is it, Peyton?" asked Jake.

"Derreck!The real one!He's dead."said Peyton and she laid on Jake's chest."I love you Jake!I love you very much and I need you now."

And it that moment hey were interrupted by the pale, scared to the hell Brooke.

"Jake, Peyton, Jenny is missing!"

Jake and Peyton looked at each other.Their little girl was missing.They both ran into the hallway and soon the whole hospital wa full of screams.

"Jenny!Jenny!"

**Whoa. This was the longest chapter I've ever written.I hope you like it.Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please don't hate me and review.**

**Next time:Jenny is still missing.Who you thing got her?Peyton is a mess after her brother's death and Jenny's desappearing.The boys' condition get worse.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews.Here it comes another chapter.**

**Chapter five: Kidnappings, sadness and conditions gotten worst**

Peyton looked tiredly at Jake.He seemed so worried about Jenny.She understood him.Jenny was his daugther and if something happens it will be like his worst nightmare.She was also very upset about Derreck.Why did this happen?Why she had to loose everything in her life.

They were looking for the little girl for almost 6 hours and then Jake stopped his steps and sat crying into the waiting room.

"I have to admit it.Jenny is not in the damn hospital"

"Jake, I'm sorry I lost her." said Brooke.

Jake glared at her.

"Brooke, it is your second time.For a second time you loose her.I can't trust you anymore."shouted Jake.

"Jake, um, it is not only Brooke's falt." said Haley."I was suppose to watch her too."

"No, Hales, the fault is only mine." said Jake."I should not leave Jenny to you both, considering that first of all Brooke doesn't care about anyone but herself, and you are really upset about Nathan and Lucas."

His telephone just rung.Jake looked at the ID caller and saw it was : Nikki.

"Nikki?Oh, no not again."said Jake and pressed the green button.

"Nikki, where is she?"

"_Hahahaha, Jake, did you really think that I am going to tell e on, I though you are smart.Don't worry.I' ll take a good care of her."_

"I though you told me you can't take care of yourself."

"_Thinks are different than they were before.I met one guy named Ian and he told me you are back to Tree Hill.I was shocked. You were back there where you left for what.To see your precious Peyton.Make a nice couple together, but I don't want this bitch to be near my daughter."_

"I've got full cusotdy of Jenny, Nikki.That what you've is a crime."

"_Oh, look who's talking.You mean it wasn't a crime when you went with her to Savannah."_

"I did it to protect her from you."

"_That' s right!FROM HER OWN MOTHER.Now I am doing this to protect her from you.If you wanna see her again, leave Peyton and come back to me.Call me when __you make your decision"_

"Jake, you should call the police." said Brooke.

"And tell them what?That my baby daugher is kidnapped by her mother again."

"You both go on Peyton's house tonight.You look tired." suggested Haley.

"Peyt, hey are you okay?" asked Jake, looking very worried about his girfriend too.

Peyton didn't answer.With all what happened she wanted to just lay down and forget it.Two of her best friends were in a hospital, she had just lost her brother, the daughter of her newest boyfriend was missing and all this had make an impact on her.She felt like the world had stopped spinning .She couldn't stand on her feet any longer.

"I'm tired."She finally said."Let's go home.

Brooke and Haley were left alone.

"Hales, you look kind of tired too." said Brooke noticing the black spots under her friend's eyes.

"I am tired, but there is no way I leave the hospital.I am going back to Nathan's room and check out Deb and him."

"Deb is here?I though she is in the rehab."

"Yeah, she came to see Nathan.Could you please do me a favor. Go to Lucas's room and check him out.His room is righ next to Nathan's, but I have to sit with Deb and I can't visit Lucas."

"Hales, Deb is a big woman.She can take care of herself" said Brooke.

"Brooke, I don't want to do it, but they reliesed her from the rehab just in condition I am watching over her.Besides you can tell Lucas that you love him.No matter he is in coma, he can still hear you."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'll go but you have to promise me you will get some rest. It' s not okay for the baby and for you to walk worriedly to the hallways of the hospital."

"Deal." said Haley and walked into her husband's room.

* * *

Peyton woke up in her house with Jake watching her.

"Good morning." said Jake trying to be calm.

"What time is it?" asked Peyton.

"7 o'clock." said Jake."I couldn't sleep.I was worried about Jenny and you.Are you okay?"

"Not really. " said Peyton."My brother is dead, your daugher is kidnapped by Nikki and Lucas and Nathan can die."

"They will be fine." said Jake."As about Jenny, she' ll fine.We'll find Nikki and her.But I have to leave you again.I'll be back I promise."

Peyton put her head to his chest.

"I'm gonna wait for you, because I love you."

Jake smiled and told her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Brooke got into Lucas's room.Karen was asleep to the chair next to his bed.Brooke got closer to Lucas' bed and whispered:

"Hey, it's me.I need you to wake up because I still love you and if you don't you will hurt everyone , but mostly me.I'm sorry I broke up with you, it was a mistake, and I want to know are you going to forgive me.But for that you need to wake up."

Suddenly the monitor stopped beeping.It flat lined and the room went full of doctors.

Karen woke up and she and Brooke went out of the room.

The doctors went out of Lucas:

"Mss Roe?"Karen turned around and went to the doctor healing her son.

"Mss Roe, your son' s condition is getting worst.He probably won't make trough the night because of the third heart attack.We were able to save him. And there is something else.We figured why Lucas got so many heart attacks"

**So what do you think? **

**Next time:What is causing Lucas' heart attacks?Be sure it's not only the HCM.Will Jake get Jenny back and how?Deb tells Karen that Dan killed Keith.****Nathan finally wakes up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter six: Sickness, plans for returning****, secrets revieled and waking up**

"_Mss Roe?"Karen turned around and went to the doctor healing her son._

"_Mss Roe, your son' s condition is getting worst.He probably won't make trough the night because of the third heart attack.We were able to save him. And there is something else.We figured why Lucas got so many heart attacks"_

"What do you mean?Isn't that because of the HCM?"

"Yes, we tough that too,but it looks like your son has another sickness caused by the HCM.It's called hypertonia and it's pretty serious in the combination with HCM.The hypertonia is actually provoced by not taking HCM pills for a really long time.When did he find out he has HCM?"

"About 2 years ago."

"Was he taking his pills then?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know.I understood about the HCM thing 5 months ago."

"Was he playing with the HCM?"

"Yes." said Karen.

"Who was bying his madication while you didn't know?" asked the doctor.

"His father did." said Karen."Is there any chance for Lucas to survive with hypertonia and HCM."

"Well depends how strong he is." said the doctor."But the chance to survive is not high.We will put him on medications and if he survive one night without a heart attack, he will survive."

Karen sighed.It was about her only child.What if they didn't save him?What if he dies?Karen couldn't imagine her life, without Lucas.She got into the room looking at him.He seemed so helpless and so weak.He was attached to those machines.There was a knock to the room and Deb got into it.

"Hey, Karen." said the blonde woman."How is he?"

"He has a hypertonia and with the HCM he can die from it.How is Nathan?"

"The doctor's said that nobody knows how long he will be in a coma.They said that the infection from the bullet hole may infect the whole oganism and if it goes to the heart he will need surgery to survive. However I didn't came here to talk about them.I'm here to talk about Keith."

Karen glared at her

Peyton and Jake were saying goodbye to eachother in the airport.

"Nikki and Jenny are going to meet me at Denver."

Peyton hugged him.She needed him.now and she couldn't loose him again.She couldn't be alone right nowbut she only said:

"I'm gonna miss you, Jake.I really wish you wouldn't have the responsibility to go to Denver."

"Peyt, I' ll be back, I promise. With Jenny.I love you, Peyton Sewyer."

"I love you too Jake Jagielski." cried Peyton.

Jake got into the plane.After three hours travelling he finally got to Denver.At the airport he saw his exgirlfriend, holding the arm of his little baby girl.With them there was a strange blonde man with blue eyes.

"Hey, Jakey." said Nikki."You've made the right decision.This is Ian.I met him two days ago…."

"….when you kidnapped Jenny." continued her sentence Jake and glared at her.

"Oh, Jakey, I don't want to ruin your relationship with that bitch Sewyer, that's why I have proposition.You can take Jenny at Tree Hill, but me and Ian are coming too.We are going to take care of Jenny when you and Peyton are together and you can stay with Jenny all the time.Just keep my daughter away from that blondie."

Jake, considered that is the right thing to do and nodded.

"What about Keith? " shouted Karen.

"Dan confessed something to me.He had killed Keith." said Deb."I though you should know."

Karen looked at her friend angrily.Why now?Her son is sick and now Deb confessed something like that to her.Deb went out of the room leaving Karen alone with her anger and sadness.

Haley was at Nathan's bedside.

"Nate, you need to make up.For me and our baby."

Then she heard his voice:  
"Hales?"

**So what do you think.I'm sorry for the little Jeyton , but it just happened that way.Don't worry.Promise that it will come more Jeyton soon. **

**Next time: Nathan is awake but he has an amnesia.Who do you think this Ian guy is?Will Jake rescue Peyton from him.Karen confronts Dan for Keith's death.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry for the long delay but I was on vacation and really didn't have time to write.I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter seven:Amnesias, love, surprises and confrontations**

"Hales?" said one soft voice from Nathan's pillow.

Haley looked at him.She smiled tiredly.

"Oh, Nate, thank god you woke up."

"Hales, what happened?Who won the game?"

Haley looked at him confused.How could he forget it?

"Wait, you don't remember?"

Nathan shooked his head.

"Last thing I remember is this Lucas collapsed.After that everything is blank like a mist."

Haley got up from the chair quickly.

"I will get the doctor."

5 minutes later when Deb saw Nathan' s doctor a front of his room talking seriously to Haley, she got very worried.She went there and asked Haley:

"Haley, what happened."

"I have one good and one bad news." said Haley."The good news are that Nathan woke up, and the bad news are he got amnesia and he can't remember who won the game. The doctor said that it is temporary and he will remember it soon.How's Lucas?"

"He has a hypertonia and Karen wants to know was he taking his pills last year before he told her he has the HCM."

Haley shook her head.Lucas had been lying to her last year that he was taking his pills and she believed him.

Deb sighed and went to Nathan' s room.

"Hey, Nate.How are you?"

"Mom!What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in the rehab." asked Nathan angrily.

"Nathan, please, calm down.You don't wanna be in coma again, do you.As for the rehab, I was worried about you and I am going to return there as soon as you get out of the hospital.

I am going to get a cup of coffee" said Deb, as Haley got into the room, leaving the married ones together."

Haley got closer to the bed again.Nathan looked at her.She looked so tired with those shadows under her eyes.

"Hales, you look kind a tired.You better go home and rest."said Nathan.

"No, I am fine.Just I haven't slept since you have been shot two days ago .Besides I wanna stay with you."said Haley softly.

"Yeah, Hales, I love you for that, but you have to think about yourself and the baby. I'll be fine.I am not going anywhere."said Nathan.

"Oh, Nate, I love you too and I am worried about you."

"Well, Hales, if you really want me to be okay, go home and rest."

"I can rest here." said Haley.

"Yeah, I know you can , but we both know you won't.I love you, Hales, and I love our baby and if you want our boy to survive, you have to get some sleep.You know that before the game you scared me a lot when you didn't show."

Haley looked at her husband and smiled exhausted.

"Babe, I love you and I want to stay here next to you.Besides without you or Lucas it will be quite boring at home."

"How is Lucas anyway." asked Nathan conserned.

"Not good." said Haley and kissed her husband and sat on the bed.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her room waiting for Jake and thinking about Derek.Tears were fulling her eyes.She loved him.Why she had to loose everyone in her life? First her mother, then Ellie and now her brother.

She heard steps downstairs.She jumped from the bed , thinking this was Jake, but when she opened the front door she saw this psycho who almost killed her a few months ago.

"Hey, Peyton." said 'Derek' with a greasy voice.

"D-d-derek?" asked Peyton with a shaking from fear voice.

"Correction Ian.Looks like your present boyfriend and Nikki have something incoming.And now they are together talking about their young daughter."

Peyton opened her month to say somethging but Ian pushed her and she blacked out.

The next thing Peyton saw, was that she was tied up into her basemant.

"You are awake." said Ian with a smile."I heard about your brother.What a loose.It must be hard to lose everyone you care about."

Jake was running to Peyton's house.He was damn late about their date.He was surprised he didn't see her a front of the door as usual.He knocked the door twice.

"Peyton, open up."

Peyton heard him from the basemant and ,no mentioning the shooking head of Ian's, she yelled: JAKE!JAKE!HELP ME!I'M IN THE BASEMAND."

Jake quickly opened the door and went to the basemand and he saw Ian.

"Hohoho.Isn't this funny.Jenny's father protect her from the big old Ian."

"Ian, shut up.Stay away from Jenny and from Peyton."said Jake ready to punch him.

* * *

Karen stept in the beach house looking angrily at Dan, who was sitting in the couch.

"How could you?"

Dan looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about, Karen?"

"How could you KILL YOUR BROTHER? Deb told me what you did."

"Karen, I though it was Keith who tried to kill me.I was pissed at him." said Dan.

"And that's a reason for you to kill him?" asked Karen."From now on, you will

stay away from me, Lucas and my baby.If not you are going to jail."

With that Karen left the house.

* * *

"I can stay away from Peyton, but I won't because I love her. As for Jenny, you can't tell me to stay away from her."

"I'm Jenny's father , I can tell you to stay away from her."

"No, you can't because…because she is my niece and Nikki is my older sister." convessed Ian.

**I know is a little short, but I promise the next will be longer.  
**

**Next time:What is the story between Nikki and Ian?During the sleepless Haley's pregnancy gets complicated.Brooke have some old flashbacks about Lucas being in the hospital.  
**

**See you soon.And don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews.Here it comes the new chapter.**

**Chapter eight: Secrets revieled, complications ****and love**

"_I'm Jenny's father , I can tell you to stay away from her."_

"_No, you can't because…because she is my niece and Nikki is my older sister." convessed Ian._

"What?" asked Jake confused.

"Our parents died when I was 18 years old.Nikki was 3 years older than me.I took my parents's death very badly.I tried to kill myself twice.Nikki was the only relative I 've got. One day when I was in the hospital after my second suicide try, she came and he told me that she will protect me from everything and I have to stop trying to kill myself because like that I was killing her.So we lived together and we were very happy like before.But then one day she came back home shaking and pale and told me that she was pregnant.Oh, man, she was scared and it was normal.I mean she was only 22 years old and now she was pregnant.I told her to get abortion and to get rid of the baby, but she looked at me and said that she don't want to kill the baby, but she wasn't ready for the baby.So she decided to give a birth to the baby and then to graduate college.But she didn't wanna leave you alone with the baby.She did it because of me.We needed money so I told her to graduate and to get a good job.

When she returned a few months after Jenny's birth you were pissed of at her."

"She didn't call me." said Jake.

"She didn't have _time_.In the college she studied a lot and she couldn't call you.She told me a lot like you, Peyton, so that's why I became obsessed of you.You made angry my older sister and I was madly on you.In the same time she was madly on Jake.So we decided that I got you Peyton and she got Jake.But unfortunately you both are too in love for our plan to suceed.So we decided to kidnap Jenny just to separate you both and get our plan in action.We heard that Lucas got a heart attack so we decided now is my turn.Oh, Jake, Nikki was very disappointed when I told her you were in Tree Hill."

"And whose brilliant idea was all of the pairing."

"Mine."

"But why you lied to me then."

"Well, I decided this was the only way you to look at me like I wanted." said Ian."When we came back now Nikki and I decided that this is the best time to act because Lucas is in hospital and Derek is dead."

Peyton was surprised.How did he know?Ian read the question into her eyes and told her.

"After your older brother beat me up last time, I decided to make a research about him.Then I realised that my sister had a friend who worked in the same base.I told him about Derek and told him to tell me everything what's happening to him.So he called me with the sad news that Derek is dead."

Jake looked at Peyton and then back to the psycho.

"Tell your sibling, that I am going to get my daugther back.I don't care about her damn rules.Jenny is my daughter and I have the rights to be with her and with Peyton.Nikki has no rights upon Jenny.Neither do you."

The door opened and Nikki was standing there with Jenny and a couple police officers holding her arms.

"Mr. Jagiewski, is this your daugher who has been kidnapped?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, but how have you known?" asked Jake with a relieved smile hugging the baby.

"Miss Brooke Davis told us about it.And this woman here said her sibling was working with her."

Ian glared at her sister.

"What? Ian, you didn't really think that I will go to jail and you will stay out of this, did you?" asked Nikki.

"You ,bitch."

Right before the cops leaad Nikki and Jake away, Nikki pointed Jake.

"This is not the end of us, Jake.We will come back and when we do, I swear I' ll kill you.See you soon, Jake."Nikki yelled.

Ian looked at Peyton gave he a nod wich was considering like an agreement to what Nikki said.

After Nikki and Ian were gone, Peyton and Jake hugged each other and looked at Jenny.She looked so scared.

"Dada…" said Jenny with her shaking childish voice.Peyton hugged her and said:

"Don't worry, Jenny, the bad lady and the bad uncle are gone."

"Momma, Dada." said Jenny smiling between Jake and Peyton.Jake looked at the clock and said to Jenny."Now is bedtime for you, princess.Let me escord you to the bed."

Jake went out of the room and said to Peyton:

"She is finally asleep."Noticing Peyton's black eye, he asked her." Are you okay?"

"Yeah.I would never guess that Nikki and Ian are siblings, but it was obvious.Looks like they both had resieved the mad gene.Thank you."

"Yeah."said Jake."Listen, Peyton, I'll always protect you no matter what, cause I love you."

"I love you too, Jake." And Jake kissed Peyton.Then Peyton' s cellphone rung.She read the ID -Haley-. "Hey, tutor girl.What?Seriously? We're coming right over." Peyton turned to Jake:"Nathan is awake."

* * *

In the hospital, Haley was in Nathan's room staring at her husband's sleeping face.He gave up trying to tell her to rest, and fell asleep.When the door opened and Peyton and Jake came in, she jumped out.

"Hey."said Haley after she calm down."Did you find Jenny?"

"Oh, yeah.We have her.Right now she is with Whitey" said Peyton."You told us Nathan is awake."

"He is.But after a long argue he just…..he just….fell asleep ." said Haley.She felt the pain, just like the one she felt before the game.She was tired, her feet no longer kept her.She felt that something was wrong with the baby.She was sweating.She could barely hear Peyton's voice.

"Haley, are you okay?Where is Deb?"

"Yeah, I'm … I'm fine." said Haley."Deb went to talk to Karen."

"You don't look fine.' said Jake.That was true.Haley was pale and had a big shadows under her eyes.In that moment Haley collapsed.

"Haley, Hales!Wake up!Nathan, NATHAN!" Peyton was shouting at her sleeping friend.Jake was holding Haley."

"Oh, Peyton, why are you screaming like that? " asked Nathan stressed.

"H-h-haley collapsed."

"What?"asked Nathan and pressed the nurse button and the room filled with a nurses.They saw Haley, and put her on a stretcher.

"Please, let me know what's happening." said Nathan to Jake and showed him the door.

When he was alone with Peyton he started crying.

"Nate, calm down.Do you wanna turn up your stitches."

"No, Peyton, I got my memory back.It's my falt I am here.It's my falt Haley was sleepless and now if she and my baby die it will be my falt.Also if Lucas dies it will be my falt, because he fainted because of my selfish game.I am just like my father.

"Oh, no you are not." said Deb, who just got into the room."You are a better person than he is.At least you didn't kill anyone."

Nathan looked at his mother confused.

"Your father killed your uncle Keith."

"What?" asked Nathan."How could he.How Karen get through with it."

"Awful." said Deb."She is definetely a mess."

Noticed that Haley is gone she asked her son:

"Where is Haley?"

"She collapsed and we don't know how she and the baby are."

* * *

Meanwhile in Lucas's room Broooke looked at the man she loved very much for nearly 4 years.

"Come on, Broody, don't do this to me again.You can't keep lieing like this.You left me twice, don't leave again.You hear me!Come back to me.I love you. I need you.I cannot loose you"

A flashback from about 3 years ago camed to Brooke's mind.

_Brooke got to her boyfriend's room carreing chocolate__ and gifts.She saw Peyton talking to Karen and sighed._

"_Hey, Peyton." said Brooke with a smile." I brought some chocolate.It's really helping in the moments like this.At least it does for me.So we can slip into a chocolate coma."_

_Karen and Peyton looked at each other._

"_Oh, sorry, when I am worried I talk a lot." said Brooke._

"_It's okay." said Karen._

"_I am just about to leave now." said Peyton._

"_Okay, see you later."said Brooke and then she went to Lucas's bed and cried_

"_Hi, baby.How are you doing?"_

Brooke opened slowly her eyes.She was standing by Lucas's bed like then and she felt just the same way.She was devastated.

"Please, babe, don't leave me and wake up." cried Brooke."Remember when we were talking about the rescueings."

Another flashback from last year shot Brooke's head.

_Brooke and Lucas were lieing on Lucas's bed._

"_Sometimes I wish you could save me."said Brooke._

"_Save you from what? asked Lucas._

"_Everything." whispered Brooke. _

"_Fine.I'll save you.But then you have to save me." said Lucas._

"_I promise."said Brooke._

"OMG, LUCAS, SAVE ME , PLEASE!" shouted Brooke."SAVE ME BY WAKING UP."

She was kneeling to the floor crying."Please, babe, please wake up.I promise, I'll save you then."

Meanwhile in Nathan's room, Jake came in with the news.

"They told me Haley's test results."

**Okay, that was**** that chapter.I hope you continue reviewing. It keeps me going. Sorry if in the flashbacks have any mistakes.I tried to make them like they are in the series but I don't think that ** **I made them exactly right.Especially the quotes.Please don't be mad at me because of the cliffhanger.**

**Next time:**

**-Will Haley and the baby survive?**

**-What will happen to Dan?**

**-Will Peyton and Jake live happily ever after?**

**-There is a man who watches all the things from the shadows.**

**-Lucas wakes up.**

**More Naley, Jeyton and Brucas coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.Okay, sorry for the delay, but have suffered for some writer block so I had to concertrate on reading.So here is chapter nine**

**Chapter nine: everything changes in one day**

Nathan looked at Jake, quetioning him to tell him what was wrong with Haley.

"Well, the doctor said she needs a little sleep and she and the baby will be fine.Looks like the collapsing is caused by the sleepless and the stress.However the doctor said they are going to keep her until the end of the week"said Jake.

"Can I see her?"asked Nathan.

Deb looked at him and said:

"I'll ask your doctor."

After five minutes Nathan's mother came back with Nathan's doctor and he said:

"Well, I don't see a reason, why you can't see her.But only on one condition, you are going to stay in the wheelchair."

Nathan nodded and sat in the wheelchair and Peyton wheeled him to Haley's room wich was very close his.He saw his bautiful wife sleeping calmly in the bed.Nathan got in the room carefully not to wake her up.He just watched her.She as so beautiful.Nathan loved her very much.He gently touched her face.Jake and Peyton left to dismiss Whitey for baby

When it passed an hour Deb got into the room and told Nathan:

"Sweetie, you gotta go to your room and rest.I'll stay with Haley.Besides the doctor said that she will be asleep for a long time."said Deb.

Nathan was about to start agueing but when he saw the serious look in his mother's eyes he just nodded and wheeled himself to his room and got in his bed and fell asleep.

Haley slept about five hours and she when woke up she saw Deb and asked:

"Hey, Deb, what time is it?"

"About 8.I'll go get Nathan."said Deb and went to her son's room.Nathan was lieing in his bed and ewhen he saw his mother he asked:

"Mom, is Haley okay?"

"Yeah, she is awake."

Nathan qickly got in the wheelchair and wheeled himself to his wife's room.

"Hey, Hales."said Nathan softly looking at Haley's brown eyes.

"Hey, Nate." said Haley with a smile.

"Why do you always have to wait for something like that to happen to listen to me.

"Well, it's my style" said Haley with a smile.

Nathan kissed his wife's forehead and said:

"Well, you better change it if we are going to be parents."

"Okay, I 'll try." said Haley and kissed her husband.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lucas's room Brooke still looked at him.

"Okay, Luke, please, open your eyes.I love you.And in case you need to know we won the game and your dream came true.Peyton told me that you said that you wanted me to stand by your side when your dreams come true.Please Lucas.Open those green eyes in whose I see the soul of the man I love.Damn it, Lucas.I love you.How long are you planning to punish me like this?Come on, Broody."said Brooke and kissed his hand.Suddenly she saw his hand was actually moving.Brooke looked at Lucas's face.He was smiling, but his eyes were still closed.

"Okay, Luke, how long are you awake?"

"About the time you told me you love me for the third time." said Lucas softly."I wanted to say this to you: I love you too, Pretty girl."

"Oh, Broody, I was so afraid I was gonna lose you."

"Oh, come on, Cheery, you know I am not going anywhere."

Brooke smiled and kissed him.And then the door room opened and Karen got into the room.When she saw that Lucas was awake she cried from happiness.

"Luke, kiddo, you are finally awake."said Karen and hugged he son so tightly that he almost got another heart attack.

"Mom…I need an air." said Lucas and Karen let go."Wait, where are Haley, Nathan and Peyton."asked Lucas realising they weren't there.

"Mmm.. long story."said Brooke and began explaining everything.

"I want to go see Haley." Said Lucas and tried to stand up but his mother pushed him back to the bed.

"No way!Lucas, you were in coma for five days and now you want to get up." said Karen and shook her head."I will go get the doctor first.Brooke, can you tell Peyton and Haley that Lucas is awake.I am pretty sure that Nathan and Jake are with them.Haley is in the room next to Nathan's."

Brooke nodded and left the room.She picked up her cell and dialed Peyton.

* * *

Peyton and Jake were in Peyton's house.

"Oh, god, I can't believe it's actually over.Nikki and Ian are gone.We can be one big happy family."said Jake

"Yeah, we got Jenny, who is so cute, my father is out of the town and I love you."

"Yeah, Peyton, I love you too." and Jake kissed Peyton.They were probably going to have something more than that, if Peyton's cell didn't ring.She looked at the ID : Brooke and answered it quickly.

"Hey, B. Davis."said Peyton.

"_Hey, P.Sewyer.Am I interrupting something?"_

"Ah sort of." said Peyton with a smile.

"_Okay, you'll tell me later with everything.I'm just calling to tell you that Lucas is awake."_

"What?"asked Peyton and pushed Jake away gently."When?"

"_Well, about 15 minutes ago.__But you guys come here when you are ready"_

"Okay." said Peyton and turned of the phone.Then she turned back to Jake and said:"Now, where were we?"and pushed him in the bed.

In Lucas's room, the doctor said:

"Well, your vitals are good, but we are going to keep you until Sunday.Even when you are out of here you have to rest a lot for nearly month.You suffered 3 heart attacks.This is not a joke."

"Well, doc, I am not playing basketball anymore, so you can screw those speaches."said Lucas and looked at his mother."Can I go see my friend Haley and my brother now, please."

"No, you are not allowed to get up from the bed for at least two days."said the doctor.

Lucas was about to argue but then in two wheelchairs, wheeled from Brooke and Deb in the room got Haley and Nathan.

The doctor got out of the room and Karen looked at Deb and said:

"We're going to get coffee."and left the kids alone.

"Hey, man , you scared us a lot." said Nathan clapping Lucas's hand.

"How could you not take your pills?" asked Haley.

"Well, I wasn't thinking about me." said Lucas."I was thinking about the game.Besides how could you think I was gonna die?I mean I survived a car accident 3 years ago.

"Yeah, well, according to this logic a car accident and a heart attack are exactly the same."said Haley.

"No, of course they aren't."said Lucas."But it takes exactly the same losses."

Nathan knew he was talking about basketball so he hurried up to vhange the subject.

"So, have you heard what happened to Jake and Peyton?"

"Yeah.Sort of.How are they after Nikki?"

"Well, better than you are, Scott." said one voice from the door and Peyton, Jake and Jenny got into the room.

"Hey, guys."said Lucas with a smile.

"Thank god that you are awake.Now I can kill you for what you did." said Peyton.Seeing Haley, she asked:

"Oh, Hales, how are you?"

"Better.But the doctors insist me to stay here until Sunday."

Lucas looked at his best friend and said:

"You should of listen to Peyton and Nate."

"Oh, the man who just woke up from a heart attack from not taking his own pills is talking."said Haley."Ah, did Brooke say she loves you?"

"Ah, yeah.We are together now."said Lucas and kissed Brooke.

"Aww, can you please wait until you are out of here to eat her.It's possible to get another heart attack from this."said Haley.

Then in the room got Karen and said:

"Ah, guys, enough talking.You've been here over an hour.Lucas needs some rest."

"And the same goes for Nathan and Haley.Peyton can you please help Haley go to her room please"said the light blonde woman with her and wheeled her son to his room, without mentioning his argueings.

After that, Jenny, Jake and Peyton went home.

Brooke stayed in Lucas's room until he was finally asleep.She was about to stay that night with Lucas, but Karen said:

"No, Brooke.You haven't rested for 5 days.If you don't wanna be like Haley right now, you have to e on."

Brooke standed up and said:

"Okay.I'll come back tommorrow."

Meanwhile on the outside the hospital a two men were talking.The one was tall, blackhaired and like 40 years old.His eyes were brown and everyone who looked at them shall see he is not the kind of men you want to mess up thinks.

The other one was obviocelly working for the tall guy.He was short and it looked like he was reporting something to the other one.

"So, they are all awake?"asked the tall one.

"Yes, they are."said the other one.

"Exellent work, Jeremy, excellent work.My revenge shall be full, once Lucas and Nathan Scott are dead."

"Sir, why do you want their death so much."

"Trust me, Jeremy, you don't wanna know." said the other man and moved away.His plan should start soon.

"Beware, Scott family.My revenge is only starting.You will pay for everything you've done to me….. Dan Scott."

**This was chapter nine.I'm sorry for the whole end thing, but the whole true will reveal in the next chapters.**

**Next time: It passes a month since the gang is out of the hospital.They are all g****oing to a trip, for one weekend.But what happens when Brooke and Haley suddenly dissappear.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, thanks for the fantastic reviews

**Hey, thanks for the fantastic reviews.I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a severe writer block.So here it is chapter ten.I hope you like it.**

_Italics _**are Lucas's voiceover.**

**Chapter ten:The trip**

_People say that every trip has a__ beginning and an ending.But is never told that the beginning _

_will be happy.Sometimes thinks may star well but turns out a disaster.Everything can cause a disaster, even a little at first look harmless argue. _

Into the dark forest, the two girls were running away for something or someone.The man was slallowed by the darkness of the night

"ARGGGHHH" said the dark man and hit the brunette on the head.

"BROOKE!" said the other, lighthaired girl and then she fainted.

**-TWELFE HOURS EARLIER-**

Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Brooke were standing a front of Lucas's big darkred car, waiting for Peyton, Jake and Jenny.

"Hurry up, guys.It's gonna get dark"yelled Nathan.

"Oh, shut up, Scott!Do you think it's easy to carry a two year old from my house to here? said Peyton.

Nathan looked at Jenny and than he moved his look to his wife.Soon he was going to be a father to a helpless child.How was he gonna make it.

Seeing the afraid look in his brother's eyes, Lucas hurried up to change the subject.

"So, guys, are you excited about the camping?"

"Well, since this is our last trip in the high school it's pretty sad." said Peyton.

"Yeah, it is, but it will rock."said Lucas.

"Yes, it will, Broody.Especially when I'm with you." said Brooke and kissed Lucas.

After that everyone went to the car and drove.When they reached the forest, they got out of the car.

"I can't believe that we are going to spend those two nights in the trees."said Peyton.Jake hugged her.

"Me neither.Jenny fell asleep in the car.We have at least two hours for ourslefs.What should we do?"asked Jake sacasticly kissing Peyton.They were interruped by Nathan's voice.

"Yo, the lover birds, those tents aren't going to stretch themselves."

Actually he meant, not only Peyton and Jake also Brooke and Lucas who were kissing very passionate for five minutes.

"Okay, Nate.This wasn't funny.There are women here."

"So?"

"So, only 3 of you can stretch the tents." said Brooke.

"You do know that that there is three of us, too?" said Peyton and smiled at Brooke."And six is better than three."

"Actually five." said Haley."My husband told me not to overload myself because of the things what happened last month."Haley shot Nathan with a deadly look.Nathan rolled his eyes.

"What, do you wanna stretch a tent? Because if you do I am going to let you." said Nathan.

"Yeah right.As you let me walk home yesterday from the supermarket, or the same way you allow me to stay awake later tha 10 ."

"It was dark.It' s dangerous to go alone, walking from the supermarket."

"Nate, I don't think you realise that the supermarket is only on fifteen minutes away from our apartament, and you came to pick me up with the car.Look, I appreciate that you want to be protective but there is a small diference between protective and overprotective."

"Okay, babe, I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Haley went a front of her husband with hands of her waist.

"Do I have to remind you that I was in this codition because of you. Because you were in the coma, BECAUSE of Daunte."

Lucas, seeing that his best friend was really angry at his brother, dicided to stand between them before this argue begin to get more serious.

"Hales, chills.The anger, sure isn't good for a woman in 5 month pregnancy.

"Said the person, who got a heart attack because he didn't take his pills." said Haley.

Lucas rolled his eyes and said bored:

"Until when are you going to remind me of that thing?"

"When you stop telling me that I am pregnant and because of that I need to rest more.You are just like my dumbass husband."said Haley and went into the forest.

"Yeah, Broody."said Brooke hitting her boyfriend's shoulder."She is pregnant, so that means she is helpless.I'll go find her."and she went in the forest leaving the confused Lucas and Nathan with Jake and Peyton.

"So let's start with those tents."said Peyton ready to help and trying to change the subject.

Meanwhile Brooke was chasing Haley.

"Hey, tutor girl wait up.You know for a a 5 month pregnant you run extremely fast."

"How could they be so cruel?I fainted once and now they are going to talk to me about it for the rest of my life."said Haley slowing the

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"That is why they call them the Scott brothers.They may be half brothers but they look like their father.The only diference is they do it because they care about you."

"I know, but it's making me crazy.Do you know how hard it is with a husband and a best buddy who are actually brothers, to take care of you all the time?f it's not Nathan. it's Lucas."said Haley.

"I know." said Brooke."That's why I'm not telling to Lucas that I am pregnant too."

Haley looked at her brunette friend suspiciously.She couldn't believe it.She was going to be an aunt.

"Wait…what?How long do you know?" asked Haley.

"About a week ago, I've been vomiting at the mornings, but I still haven't told Lucas."

"Why?"asked Haley with a smile.

Brooke gave her one look that meaned: Do you really have to ask? Haley understood the look and nodded.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" asked Haley.

"When we get back."said Brooke.The both girls kept walking

Suddenly the girls heard a noise behind them.Brooke and Haley turned around saw a man with a black face.His eyes were the only thing they saw in him.They were bloody red seeking for the revange.

The both girls screamed scared and went running trying to get back to the camping.Haley felt exactly the same weakness as she felt in Nathan's hospital room one month before.She couldn't breathe and then she looked back and saw that the strange ma was right behind them.

Brooke looked at Haley.She had already been a weekness to this at the game, about 2 mounths before so she assummed that Haley wasn't okay.She went back to help he friend, and then she felt how something heavy went to her head and she lost consciousness.

Haley found herself alone against this scary man.She felt her legs couldn't hold her anymore, she couldn't move, she had a headache.She found powers only to yell:

"BROOKE" and she collapsed.

The dark man looked at his both victims.His plan was only starting.Soon the Scotts shall pay for everything they have done to him.

_Every trip is a surprise.And as we know some surprises are good and some bad._

**Whoa.Sorry about the cliffhanger ending but I though that wil be the best time to end it. I hope you liked it.Pls review.**

**Next time:Who is this man?Why is he so pissed at the Scotts?Does Lucas and Nathan know this guy?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ****again. As usual I am going to thank everybody for the reviews. Here is chapter eleven.**

**Chapter eleven: Secrets ****reveled**

_Every person has __secrets. Some of them are harmless, but some of them are dangerous. Most of the people want to know everybody else's secrets, even if they know that they are going to regret for asking about the secrets. Sometimes there are secrets that nobody needs to know._

Brooke opened her eyes with an extreme pain in the head. She was very confused when she found herself in one unknown place. It was small, dark and wet. She was lying on the black, woody floor and right next to her was laying the unconscious Haley. Brooke could see that her friend wasn't in very good shape. The dark blonde was pale with eye shadows and when Brooke touched her forehead, she was burning up. Brooke hurried up and whispered:

"Haley, please wake up!"

"No, Nathan, I'm fine." said Haley in sub consciousness.

"Haley! It's Brooke!" said Brooke loudly.

Haley slowly opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and tired.

"Brooke! What happened? Who was this man?"

The small woody door opened and the strange man came in the house holding a gun.

"Oh, you are finally awake." said the man with a deadly smile.

"Who are you?" asked Brooke.

"Oh, yeah this is an interesting question which will concern your boyfriends, but not you." said the man.

"What have Lucas and Nathan done to you?"

"_What have Lucas and Nathan done to you?_" repeated mocking the man in black." As I said it doesn't concern you. This whole thing is actually between me and all of the Scotts. If they weren't that smart maybe you wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Come to the light." said Brooke.

"I'm not sure you will like me that way, but okay." Said the man and stepped one step forward that the girls see his face. The view was horrible.

The whole left part of his face was burned and was limping, because his left leg was missing. His left eye was dark and that meaned he couldn't see with it. His left hand was also burned and bruised. His dark blonde hair was dirty.

"Oh my god!" said Brooke. "What happened to you?"

"This is exactly why I hate your boyfriends." said the man.

"Tell me who you are?" asked Brooke.

"Someone who used to work for Dan Scott."

Brooke looked at him suspiciously. And then she remembered:

"The dealership fire!" she whispered.

"Oh, yeah. My name is Kevin Denver. I was in the dealership at the day of the fire. That day, I was about to leave when I saw the young blonde Lucas Scott to argue with my boss. My boss threw him away and ordered me angrily to stay in the dealership and finish some of his documents. I went to my desk and I started to work. But then I felt I can't breathe because of the smoke. I saw the fire and when I went running away, Deb Scott pushed me, and I hit my head. It took them hours to find me. When I woke up five days later, I couldn't talk, because of the burnings. Then they told me that Lucas Scott have saved Dan Scott, I felt that Lucas is responsible for my look, but then I remembered that I saw Deb, running shakily and scared just after the fire was set. Five months later when I was discharged from the hospital, I came to the point that all of the Scotts are my enemies."

"But what has Nathan done to you?" asked Haley tiredly.

"Wait, I haven't finished. When I went out of the hospital one car accidently hit me. I saw the driver. It was Nathan Scott. The doctors from the hospital told me that my leg was damaged very hard and they can't do anything to repair it so they told me that I will be limping for the rest of life. I've been quiet too long.1 year and a half I was planning my revenge of the Scotts. Deb has already paid her debt, when she got deadly addicted to the pills. I gave her those pills. I made her suffer and lose her family. The death of her son will crush her too."

"Excuse me, are you telling me that you are going to KILL Lucas and Nathan and that way to hurt Dan and Deb."

Trust me, Deb and Dan are going to die just like Keith Scott." said Kevin and tied the girls.

"But you aren't going to hurt only Dan and Deb." said Brooke. You are going to hurt Karen too."

"Oh, you mean that brown-haired bitch that cannot kill the man she hates? Oh, she is making me so sick. At least Deb had the guts to set a fire. Like I said I hate all of the Scotts."

"Than you must hate me too." said Haley sofly.She was getting worst." There is something you don't know. I'm not Nathan's girlfriend. I'm his wife. I am a _Scott_."

Kevin looked at her and said:

"Oh, you think I don't know it, _Haley James Scott._ If you can still call yourself Nathan's wife. I am actually surprised that he forgave you about the tour. I wouldn't. Poor kid was so crushed when you left. He was coming every day in the dealership of course he didn't know me. Why? Because I was invisible.

"Yeah well this sucks but is this all to hate them so much to kill them." whispered Haley." Can't you just forgive them? Or there is something more you want to tell us.

Kevin looked at her deadly and whispered nearly heard:

"Brigit…."

"Who is Briget?" asked Brooke.

"She was…..my wife. We were in love. She was in 4 month pregnancy, but then the fire happened and when I woke up I discovered that she died in a car accident going to the hospital to me. And now you tell me I have to forgive them. If it wasn't for them she will still be here! If it wasn't for THEM I would have a son!! Now they will feel the feeling what I felt when the love of life was gone!"

"So what are you going to do? KILL US?" asked Brooke.

"Shut up, or maybe I will." said Kevin.

Meanwhile in the camping the rest of the gang had already stretched the tents. It was eleven o'clock at the night and them all were worried about Haley and Brooke. Especially Lucas and Nathan.

"Haley sure was mad at us." said Nathan, looking at his brother. Lucas gave him a serious look.

"Correction, she was mad at you, not me. Brooke was mad at me, for no reason." said Lucas.

Peyton looked at him. She knew the secret what her best friend was hiding from her boyfriend and she, of course, understood her.

"Pet, are you okay?" asked Jake.

"Yeah." said Peyton. Yeah, babe, I am fine."

But Jake knew when she was hiding something from him. And so did Lucas and Nathan.

"No, Peyton, tell me."

The blonde just shooked her head.

"Peyton!" said Lucas this time." Tell us! Is it Brooke?

Peyton nodded.

"What about Brooke?" asked Lucas?

"I can't tell you, Luke. I promised her." said Peyton.

"Why? Is she hiding something from me?" asked Lucas.

Peyton nodded.

"What is she hiding?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas…."

"Please Peyton…."pleaded Lucas.

"Okay, okay, she is prenant!Brooke is pregnant , Luke." said Peyton.

_Everybody has a __secret. But why the people hide things, from those who they love. Are they trying to protect them from the truth. Because sometimes the secrets are much too dangerous to be told, and sometimes the tuth can hurts._

**Okay, this was chapter eleven.Lucas oficially knows.Pls Review**

**Next chapter:How will Lucas react about the thing that Brooke is pregnant.Will Nathan find Haley?Will Lucas find Brooke?**

**More Naley, Brucas and Jeyton coming up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews.****So here it is… chapter twelve**

**Chapter twelfe: Reactions. **

_People say that there is a regular reaction for everything.But how does the person react when he sees that his __ pregnant girlfriend or wife is in danger?_

Lucas glanced at Peyton very confused.

"Brooke….what?Why she didn't tell me?"

Peyton looked at him and Lucas understood what she meant.

"Okay, maybe I was too cruel with Haley but she is like my sister and I am worried about her.And now thanks to Brooke I am worried about them both now.

"I don't know about you, Luke, but I am going to search for them."said Nathan.

Lucas looked at him with the same look he gave him in the day of the school shooting.

"Nate, we don't even know where are they.We need a plan."

"Okay, here is the plan.We go to the forest and yell Brooke and Haley's names around."

"Nathan, that is the dumbest idea ever." said Lucas.Nathan glared at him but then Lucas said with a smile:"I love it!Let's go."

Peyton looked at them running until they disappeared into the dark forest.

"Mamma."said Jenny.

"Oh, Jenny, sweetie, when did you wake up?"sighed Peyton and picked Jenny up."Let's go back to bed."

10 minutes later, Peyton went to the camp fire, where Jake was.

"Babe, Jenny is finally asleep, Lucas and Nathan are gone.Maybe you wanna go do something."and she kissed him.

* * *

Meanwhile deep in the forest, Brooke and Haley were sitting on the floor and Kevin was looking deadly at them.Suddenly, he stand up and said:

"I am going to find your boyfriends.Knowing them they are already in the forest searching for you.So I am going to make this easy for them."

After the door knocked after him, Brooke looked at Haley.She didn't look very good.The darkblonde was very pale and almost unconscious.Her eyes were open but barely.

"Hales, are you okay?" asked Brooke.

"I'm fine.Just a little tired." said Haley softly, but this was a lie.The truth was that since she went to the forest, she was feeling awful.She felt cold.Her head was killing her and most of all her stomach hurt in exactly the same pain what she felt a month ago.

Brooke saw that her friend wasn't "just tired".Haley's eyes were swimming like in a pool.

"Listen, tutor-wife, I am gonna get us out of here.I promise."said Brooke not believing her own words.She just tried to help him.

Meanwhile in the forest, Lucas and Nathan were searching for their girls.Then Kevin showed a front of them and said:

"Well, well, well, the Scott brothers."

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other.

"Excuse me, do we know you." asked Lucas.

"No, but you should know me, Lucas."said Kevin and pull out his gun."Now come on, you two.I bet you wanna see your girls."

That pissed off the both of the boys.

"If you hurt any of them, you will be sorry to the rest of life."said them both in one voice.

Kevin pulled the trigger the sky.

"Now, let's chill, shall we?" asked Kevin and lead the boys to the small house.The first thing what the boys saw was Haley was almost unconscious and Brooke was trying to keep her awake.

"HALEY!"yelled Nathan and Lucas in one voice.

"Nathan.." whispered Haley.

"Babe, what happened?"

Haley looked at him helplessly and said softly:

"I'm sorry Nathan.I'm sorry I ran away from you."

"It's okay, babe, it's okay."

"No, it's not.I didn't feel well when I said those things.I love you, Nathan."  
"I love you too."

Making sure that Haley is okay, Lucas went to Brooke to and said:

"So, you are pregnant, ah."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay, but please don't hide anything from me anymore."said Lucas.

"Sure, I won't.You are my Broody."said Brooke with a smile.

"And you are my pretty girl."

Kevin was watching those scenes, and yelled pointing the gun of them fourth :

"Shut up, you are making me sick!"

"Now, will you tell us who you really are? " asked Nathan.

"Someone who used to work with your dad."

"Oh, thank you very much for the lot of information."

"Tell me, Lucas, do you remember the fire in the dialership?"asked Kevin.

Lucas closed his eyes.He remembered that he saw the fire and rushed in to save his father.But running to them he hit a man.

"Are you this man?" asked Lucas.

Kevin nodded.

"You see Scotts, I am that way burned, mostly unrecognisable and I am wifeless and uanble to walk normal, because of you.Brigit is dead because of you.I hate all the Scotts."

"But not all the Scott's are like this.Keith was something more." said Lucas, barely.Everytime when they spoke about Keith, he felt sad.

"Oh right, the good _brother _Keith.But Keith is gone.And do you know who killed him?"

"Jimmy Edwards?"said Lucas.

"Hahahaha!"said Kevin."Wrong boy, your _dearest father _killed Keith.Jimmy didn't kill anybody.Dan killed his own brother just because he really loved that bitch Karen.

That was it.Lucas was furious.Nathan , knowing Lucas's HCM problems tried to calm him.

"Luke, man, please sit down."

Lucas snapped his brother's hand and trew himself over the gun and started fighting with Kevin.Then there were two gunshots.The one hit Kevin, and the other one rolled around the room and when Lucas turned around he saw his pretty girl bleeding.The other gunshot had hit Brooke.In that moment Haley couldn't stay awake and she passed out.

"HALEY!" yelled Nathan and ran to his wife."Baby?HALEY!

"BROOKE!"yelled Lucas next to his girlfriend."Wake up, pretty girl, please."

_Reactions are a huge part of our existing.Without them we couldn't tell what are we feeling about something or someone.Reactions define who we are. _

**Cliffhanger again!That was chapter twe****lve.I hope you liked it.  
**

**Coming next:**

**-Kevin is shot****, but is he dead?**

**-Dan is killed but nobody knows who the killer is.**

**-Will Brooke survive?**

**-Will Haley survive?**

**-Nikki and Ian escape from prison**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!Thanks for the reviews.So here is chapter 13****.**

**Chapter thirteen:And here we go again **

Peyton, Jenny , Jake, Lucas and Nathan were standing in the Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.They've been there for 4 hours.Four long hours since they got out from the forest.It took them 30 minutes to get to the hospital by an ambulance.

Brooke was rushed to surgery immediately and Haley was taken for exams.

"Anyone here for Haley James Scott?" asked the doctor as soon as he came out from the exam room.

"I am her husband.How is she?"

"I am doctor Stivens and I have been treating your wife.Looks like she collapsed, because of some stress.We have been doing some tests, and it looks like she was stressed or upset about something.Was she in any stress at the lately?"

"Well, we got in a fight before 5 hours or something.But she is gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes she is gonna be fine."

"What about the baby?"  
"Mr.Scott, your wife's stress have reflected on the baby.I'm sorry, we can't tell if the baby is gonna be okay.But the baby's vitals are good for now."

"Can I see her?"

"She is in recovery, so don't see a reason you can't see her.She is in room 210."

"Excuse me, can you go to the operate room and see how Brooke Davis is?" asked Lucas.

"They will call you as soon as she is out of the surgery."said the doctor.

Nathan went to Haley's room and saw his wife sleeping ,quietly in the bed.He sat on the chair next to her bed and kissed her forhead.Haley's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, honey."said Haley weakly.

"Hey.You got to stop doing this."said Nathan

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."said Haley with a smile."But it doesn't change the fact that you pissed me off."

"Oh, Haley.I did it because I love you and I will be with you always and forever."

"I know." said Haley."I love you too.I'm sorry I ran away like that."

"It's okay, Hales.But if you ever pull a stuff like that again I won't rescue you." said Nathan.

"And what happened to Kevin.You didn't just leave him shot in the cottage, did you?"

"No, we told the paramedics to go and see him.I think he is in that hospital too.But don't worry if he survived, they won't let him hurt you or Brooke."

"Speeking of Brooke, how is she?" asked Haley.

"She got shot and she is still in sutgery." said Nathan

Meanwhile in the waiting room Lucas was walking nervously in the hallway.

"Luke, calm down."said Peyton holding Jenny.

"No, I need to know how is she."said Lucas.

"You aren't helping her that way.You will got yourself a heart attack."said Peyton.

Lucas glared at her.

"It was only one time, Peyton." said Lucas.

Then the doors of the surgery room opened and the doctors asked:

"Who is here for Brooke Davis."

"I'm her boyfriend.How is she?"

"Well, miss Davis lost a lot of blood which caused her heart to stop beating for a few seconds.However, we were able to pull out the bullet and she is stable now and in recovery.We just have to wait for her to wake up.As for the baby, it is okay."

"And when is she gonna wake up?" asked Lucas.

"It depends of her.You may see her.She is in room 150."said the doctor.

Lucas stepped to his girlfriend's room.She was so quiet, so helpless.Her eyes were closed and she was attached to some machines.Lucas sat on a chair next to her bed.

"It's gonna be okay, pretty girl.Just wake up, hunny."

But Brooke still kept her eyes closed.

Meanwhile in Haley's room, Peyton got in it.

"Hey, tutor-wife."said Peyton, seeing Haley awake.

"Hey, Peyt.How is Brooke?"

"She is in a coma, but the doctor said she will wake up soon." said Peyton."Lucas isn't taking it well.He needs her."

"And where are Jake and Jenny."

"Yeah, well after we heard about Brooke, Jake took Jenny home to sleep.And how are you?"

"I am fine.Just a little tired." said Haley.

"Where is Nathan?" asked Peyton.

"He went to get some coffee."

"Okay, I better leave you now to rest." said Peyton and left the room as soon as Nathan got in it carring one cup of coffee and one cup of tea.

"What was Peyton doing here?"

"Well, she stopped by to say hi." said Haley."Brooke is in coma.I hope she wakes up soon."

"And how is my brother doing about it?"

"Peyton said that he just stays in Brooke's room praying her to wake up.

"Oh, just as Brooke praied him to wake up a month ago."

"Yeah, like a revange."said Haley and closed her eyes to sleep.In that moment Nathan's cellphone vibrated seeing the word -Mom- at the screen.

"Hey, Mom.What?When? Who?"

Meanwhile in Brooke's room, Lucas had fallen asleep next to her bed.Brooke opened slowly her eyes and said raspily:

"Broody?"

Lucas quickly woke up and said quietly:

"Cheery. You are awake." and kissed Brooke's lips.

"Of course I am.What did you think?That I am gonna be punishing you forever." said Brooke with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I will be more careful from now on." said Lucas.

"However, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my pregnancy."

"It's okay.I get it and I wanna do something."said Lucas and kneeled next to Brooke's bed.

"I was going to do this after the trip anyways. Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you.Will you marry me?"said Lucas and put out a small box and opened it.There was a beatiful engagemant ring.

"Lucas Scott!You can't propose to a girl that way.It's a little unexpected."

"It's a surprise.It wouldn't be a surprise if it wa expected." said Lucas."Does this mean "no".

Brooke looked at him and said:

"Did I said that?My answer is yes.Of course I will marry you.But let's keep it a secret from the others.We are gonna tell them.When I am out of here.Oh, I forgot to ask you, how is Haley?"

"Awake, but we don't know about her baby."said Lucas."I'm glad you are awake."

Then the door opened and Nathan got into it.

"Hey Nathan.What's going on?"

"Hey Brooke.Lucas, may I talk to you outside."

"Yeah, sure.What's up?"asked Lucas.

"You know that mom got out from the rehab last week."

"Yeah, why?"

"She just called me.She found Dan killed an hour ago."

"But who killed him?"

"She doesn't know.I told you this, because mom said that the police officers are going to ask us questions"

"But this is ridiculous.We've been here all night."

"Yeah, we've been here.But they need to know about Kevin."

"What about him?"

"Well, you see, when the paramedics went to the cottage they didn't found his body.Only a bloody signs leading to the door.

Meanwhile deep in the forest the two men Kevin and Jeremy were sitting.Jeremy was operating his boss.Kevin didn't complain from pain.He was already adjusted to it.

"Well done, Jeremy.Very well done!One is dead.Three to go."

At the same time not very far away from there, two people were running away from jail

"Oh, Nikki.Why did we run away."

"Because I want revenge of Peyton and my exboyfriend Jake.

**Okay, this was chapter thirteen.I know a lot of things happen in it so I hope you like it.**

**Next time:Deb is accused for murder.Brooke and Haley are discharged from the hospital.Everything is going fine, but then one fire in Lucas' house change everything. **

**Meanwhile Peyton misteriously disappears…….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys.Thanks for the reviews.I'm glad you like the idea.So here is chapter 14.**

**AN The things what happen in this chapter are 2 months after the a****ccident from the previous ones.**

**AN2 Any mistakes in Jenny's speaches are made on purpose.I just put 'w' instead of 'r' and 'l' **

**Chapter 14:The fun is over revange is on**

_There is a reason for everything.B__ut we don't know exactly what is this reason, but it exists.There is a reason for the fire, for the happiness, for the anger, for the cruelty, for the hatred and for the sadness._

Deb Scott was standing in the court of the law.She was blamed for the murder of Dan Scott, because she was she was the last one who had been seen to leave his place running after murder of Dan.

"Mrs. Scott.Is it true that you have been in the rehab ?" asked the judge.

"Yes, it's true."

"Is it true that you have been out of there a 2 months ago?"

"Yes, my son was in hospital."said Deb.

"Is he also Dan Scott's kid?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you have threatened your ex husband to murder him?"

"It was… 4 years ago.My son was in the hospital, because Dan told him he has to be a fantastic player like Dan himself was."

"No.I'm not asking about this time.Here it sais that you have had an argument while your son was in coma.Why?"

"It's complicated.Let's just say I was pissed at him again because of my son and I told him to stay away from us if he wanna survive."

"But he didn't.Here it sais that he had visited you one time since you went out from the rehab.Why?"

Deb closed her eyes.It seamed like she wasn't proud of that visit.

"I can't tell."

"And why were you in his house when he was dead."

"I can't tell."said Deb.

"Okay, then.Debra Lee Scott, you are responsible for the murder of Dan Scott and judged for 6 years of prison.

Meanwhile at Lucas's house, Brooke was preparing for their triple date with Peyton and Jake and Nathan and Haley at the restaurant called "Serena"

"So, where exactly is this restaurant" asked Karen.

"Not very far away from here.It's right behind the corner" said Lucas and then turned to his fiance.

"Babe, if you continue make-uping we are going to be late."

"Lucas, you don't wanna look ugly, right?"

"No, no, no of course not.But I also want to be there before midnight."

"Lucas!It's 5 minutes way from here to there.Besides, Peyton and Jake will come and leave Jenny here and we will meet Haley and Nathan there.It's not even 20.00.

"So are we gonna tell them?"

"Well, 2 months without Kevin, Nikki or Ian, I think it's okay if we tell them the happy news."said Brooke and kissed Lucas.

In that moment the doorbell rung and when Lucas opened the door, he saw Jake, holding the little blonde girl's hand and said:

"Hi, Karen.Hey guys.Karen, thank you so much for that you accepted to watch Jenny.And you… be a good girl, okay."After that he kissed Jenny's forehead.

"Okay, mom, we will be home by 4 o'clock so don't wait up."said Lucas.

"Ok, Lucas." said Karen.

"Come on you, guys!Peyton is waiting a front of the restaurant and so are Nathan and Haley."

After that Lucas and Brooke left the house.Lucas looked at his fiance.This was her first meet with their friends since she was reliesed from the hospital.He knew that she had missed this life so that's why he decided is finally the time for them get out from the house.As for Haley and Nathan, Lucas knew that it was exactly the same picture.

When they got to the restaurant and they sat on the table, Lucas said:

"It's nice to see you.Brooke was driving me crazy in the last 2 months.I mean, no going out, no seeing people."

"I was driving you crazy?How about me? I lied in the bed while you were taking care of me while I didn't want to."

"Oh, please, guys don't argue, now.Brooke, Haley was exactly the same the last two months.She wanted to get up and we were driving each other crazy."said Nathan.

"Nathan!No wonder you both are brothers." said Haley and snapped her husband.

"Hahaha.So Nate, how was the trial meet today?"asked Lucas.

"Mom was accused for a murder which I am pretty sure she didn't commit."

"What?"asked Haley.

"Nothing."said Nathan and give his brother a look that meant exactly the opposite.Lucas understood that look and said:

"I am going to get salad."

"I'm coming with you." said Nathan and got up.When they got to the salad table, which was as far as they could go from the girls, Lucas said:

"What do you mean by that?"

"You heard me.I don't think mom did it."

"Nate, if it wasn't your mother, than who is the murderer."

"I think we both know that." said Nathan.

"Nathan, it's been 3 months. If Kevin was alive, don't you think that he would of show himself a front of us by now?"

"What if he is alive, Lucas.And he is just waiting for the right moment to attack."

"Oh, great. Kevin is this kind a guy who will wait for his revange. forever and who survive a gunshot."

Nathan gave him a look that meant: Are you mad.

"Luke, should I remind you that this guy survived a fire and waited 3 years for his revange.As for the gunshot, Brooke survived a gunshot too."

"So you are saying that Kevin will repeat twice one mistake."

"No I am saying that this guy is very messed up.He hates us all and you should be watching yourself and Brooke."

After that they returned to the table to their girls with salads.

"And now, I want to tell you why we arranged this meet."said Brooke and hugged Lucas.

"Except for wanting to see us?" asked Peyton.

"Yeah.So the news are that Lucas and I got engaged."said Brooke and showed them the ring.

"Congratulations." said Haley, Nathan and Peyton in one voice.Jake's attention was atracted from something else.He saw his daughter Jenny got into the restaurant alone without Karen.

They went to see what happened.

"JENNY!Babe, why are you here?And where is Karen?"

"Yewwow house.Yewwow, hot house."said Jenny.

"What?"asked Lucas."How hot?"

"Very hot.And yewwow and wed."

"What house, sweetheart?"asked Peyton.

"Kawen's."

"What?Where is she?"asked Lucas searching.

"Kawen feww asweep in the house and towd me whewe to wewe you are?"

"How did she fall asleep?"

"I don't know.

Lucas looked at Nathan.Nathan read in his eyes the word "Kevin" and responded to this with a look:Told you.Then Lucas ran out from the restaurant.He went to his house and his saw it on flames.He got quickly into the house to find his mother.There were flames everywhere.This reminded him of the saving of his father.He couldn't breath.He felt like the smoke was jamming his lungs.But his mother was there somewhere and he had to find her and then he saw a shadow, who said:

"Tell me Lucas, how does it feel to be burned?Oh, I forgot, I already know."

Lucas took a close look to the shadow who said that and he saw that it was Kevin.

The blonde took a breath and whispered:

"You…son…of ….a …..bitch!" but that was all he could say before he lost consciousness.

Meanwhile outside, Brooke , Nathan and Haley were talking to the firefighters.Jake and Peyton had already left to take Jenny to get some sleep.

"So, how many people are in there?"

"2.Karen Roe and Lucas Scott."said Haley.

In that moment one of the firefighters went out from the house carrying Lucas.

"Lucas!Is he okay?" asked Brooke.

"He is gonna be just fine as soon as we give him oxygen.We found him and one of the others will carry his mother out."

Lucas coughed a little and opened his eyes.

"How is my mother?"asked Lucas.

"Hash.You need oxygen.You cannot talk until I say you can."said the firefighter."About your mother, we found her….dead."

Hearing those words, Lucas got up, pushing the oxygen mask away.

"Lucas!" said Brooke after she saw the whole scene.

"My mother is dead and I couldn't save her.It's my falt."

"Luke, if somebody is responsible for this thing is definetely not you."said Nathan."You are the victim.Well, one of them."

"I saw him."

"Saw who, Luke."

"I saw Kevin."

Meanwhile Jake came leading Jenny.

"Hey, guys.Have you seen Peyton?"

"No.Why?"said Haley

"Because she disappeared.I though she came here and Nikki has escaped from prison with Ian."

"You think, she is kidnapped?"asked Brooke.

"No.I'm sure now." said Jake.

_There is a reason for everything.But we don't always know what is the reason.And in those times we better don't know it._

**A.N****.I'm sorry I know it wasn't one of the best chapters but am suffering a writer block.**

**Pls R&R.**

**Next time:It's the Karen'****s funeral.Lucas is a mess and he still thinks that he is responible for his mother's death.He and Brooke live in the Scott house with Nathan and Haley.Peyton is still missing.Nathan and Haley find out the whole story about Kevin after they find Jeremy.**


	15. Autor note

Autor Note

**Autor Note.**

**Okay, I know that you hate it because I do, but I think it's time to Autor note.Firstable I wanna thank you all for readin an reviewing it.**

**Secontable I need you to suggest me what to write next.Now here are my questions:**

**1.Should I kill Lucas or any of the others or the victims are enough?**

**2.Should I put brotherly relationship between Kevin and Jeremy?**

**3.S****hould I make Brucas single or to make it twins?**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys.Thank you for the suggestions.It meant a lot to me.Sorry for the delay, but I don't have much inspiration.**

**Warning:There is a lot of sadness in this chapter.I cried while I was writing it.**

_**Bold italics **_**are flashbacks**

**Chapter 15:The Aftermath.**

_Funerals.They remind us that we are mortal.They full our souls with saddness and anger.But why is this sadness coming to us?Why are we letting her to full our body and our souls?_

Lucas was sitting in the living room of the Scott residence.He and Brooke lived there with Nathan and Haley since Lucas's house was burned last week.After the fire Lucas wasn't the same.He hadn't talked to anyone of his friends and when he accidentelly did he always said:It's my falt.Today was sad day for everyone but mostly Lucas.Today was his mother's funeral.

Lucas though that the death of his mother and unborn sibling was his falt.Haley, Nathan and Brooke were trying to convince him that it wasn't his falt it was Kevin's and to that he yelled:

"No!You don't get it!I killed them.Maybe Kevin set the fire but I couldn't save her."

His behaviour was making everyone crazy, but mostly Brooke.She felt sad with him, she understood him, but she couldn't accept the fact that he felt resposible for his mother's death.Nobody could.Everyone loved Karen.But Lucas was her son.He had the responsablity to protect her, whatever happens, he had to protect Karen.

Then Lucas heard his brother's voice, who interrupted his thoughs .

"Luke.Are you ready for this?"

Lucas looked at Nathan's eyes didn't know what to answer.How can everybody be ready to bury his mother?  
"I don't know.Were you ready for the trial?"asked Lucas.

"Look, I know what you are going trough.You lost Keith a year ago and now you lost your mother."

"How would you know?You never lost anybody."

"That's not actually true.I lost Keith too.And a few months later I nearly lost my other uncle t too."

"But you didn't.It's like Peyton said-People always leave."said Lucas and after that he went out from the house, followed by Nathan.Haley and Brooke had organized the funeral.

When Lucas stepped in the cemetery where they all was, he felt the familiar way.He had been in this company of graves before when Keith died and there he felt, sad, confused and angry.But then he had his mother.She was so sad and so crushed that he had to deal with the sadness to help her.Now who was going to help him?Who was going to hug him and kiss him when he is scared.Yes, he had Brooke but it wasn't the same.She could never replace his mother.

And then the priest started:

"We are here to say goodbye to a lovely woman and mother with a big loving and generous heart, Karen Jane Roe.I would like to ask her son Lucas Eugene Scott to come here and tell us all what was Karen alike."

Lucas stepped in the ground where the priest was and started.

"Karen Jane Roe wasn't only my mother.She was my friend.My mother was an incredible woman with incredible scills.She had me when she was only 18 and she raised me all by herself, without money and friends to help her except maybe my uncle Keith Scott, who I am proud to call Dad.My mother also worked really hard in her café "Karen's".So can you imagine how a woman will take care of a child and own a café? She did t.That was Karen Jane Roe."

And with that Lucas stepped down leaving the priest to finish.Lucas was surprised to see Jake there with Jenny, considering the fact that Peyton was still missing.

"Hey, Luke how are you?"

Lucas sighed.Why were everybody asking this question to him?How was he supposed to feel?He felt crushed, he felt angry at himself and with the world.

"Oh, just perfect.My mother and her unborn child died but I am fine." said Lucas sarcasticly."Of course I am not fine.How about you?Any sign of Peyton?"said Lucas trying to change the subject."

"Still missing.I think Nikki got her.The police are doing everything to find her.Luke, I know you think it's your falt, but there wasn't anything you could do to save Karen.Jenny said that the fires were enormous around Karen."

"Jake, do you hear yourself?Jenny is only 2 years old!It must have been something that I could do."yelled Lucas.

"Lucas…"

"No!I killed them and there is nothing you can tell me to change my mind."said Lucas and with that he left the cemetery running.He got to his car and got back to the mantion.He went to the room he shared with Brooke and looked at the picture of his mother which was standing next to the bed. Suddenly a flashback rushed his head:

_**Lucas **__**suddenly was awoken with a scream after a nightmare at 3 am.He was five years old.**_

"_**Mommy, mommy!"he was screaming.**_

_**The light went on and then in the room came Karen.**_

"_**What is it, baby?"asked Karen and hugged her son.**_

"_**The big monster is trying to eat me!"**_

"_**Oh, Luckey, it was only a dream.Monsters don't exist for real.Do you see any monsters around?"**_

"_**But it was scary! Could you please check under the bed?"**_

"_**Okay baby."She checked under the bed, in the wardrobe and then said:"See, no monsters.Now go to sleep."**_

"_**But what will happen if the monster gets back?"**_

"_**Then you will just call me again to deal with it."said Karen and kissed her son.**_

"_**Mommy, can you please sing me a song so I can sleep better."**_

"_**Sure baby"said Karen and started:**_

"_**Baby let me be,  
Your lovin teddy bear  
Put a chain around my neck,  
And lead me anywhere  
Oh let me be  
Your teddy bear.**__**"**_

"_**You are the best mommy in the world"said Lucas and then fell asleep.**_

Tears were falling from Lucas's darkblue eyes.Holding the photo of his mother whose dead he was still able to believe was his falt, was fulling him with sadness, guiltyness and anger.Another flashback rushed his mind:

_**Lucas was now 6 **__**years old.He and his mother were at the beach.He was learning how to swim.But of course like every child he was afraid of the water.Once he got in it he got out almost immediately.**_

"_**Mommy, I am afraid of the water , it's salty and it goes up and down."**_

"_**It's called waves, hunny."said Karen."And if you wanna learn how to swim you have to go in the water."**_

"_**I can't.I' m afraid."**_

"_**Okay, I'll come with you and I will hold you.You just wave your hands and legs."**_

"_**Okay…"said Lucas.**_

_**Once they got in the water Karen held Lucas and he was waving hands and legs. And when he turned back, he realized that his mother wasn't holding him anymore and he was away from her. He was swimming by himself.**_

"_**See! I told you, you can do it."said Karen."Now come to me."**_

"_**I can swim!I can swim!"said Lucas.**_

"Luke?"Brooke's voice pulled Lucas out of his memories.

"What, Brooke?"asked Lucas.

"Nothing.I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay.You run of the cemetery fast."

"You know what, it's not okay."said Lucas to his fiancee."I was there.I could have saved her.I had to save her.It was my fault."

"No, it wasn't.It was Kevin's."said Brooke.

"I saved my jackass father, but I couldn't save my mother, who raised me."said Lucas.

"Yeah, you are right.But you tried.You nearly died in it, you know it right."

"But, Kevin attacked my house because…."

"…..because he hates all the Scott's."

"But mom wasn't a Scott.He wanted to kill me.My mother wasn't supposed to be there considering to his plans."

"Lucas, he didn't care if your mother was there or not.The most important thing he cared about is to hurt you.And he did."

"Yeah, but you heard what he said."I hate all the Scotts" .He won't rest until he kill us all.

"Don't worry, Broody.Whatever it is we are together, right.You, me and our baby.I love you Lucas Scott."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."said Lucas and kissed Brooke.

Meanwhile Nathan and Haley decided to go for a walk after the funeral.

"You know, I'm worried about my best friend."

"Yeah, me too. Brooke is with him now.Besides when was the last time we were alone and you or me were okay."

"I love you, Nate."

"I love you too, Haley James Scott."

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them.

"Shhh."whispered Nathan to Haley."Don't make a noise."

And then he grabbed the man who was stalking them.He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, calm down.I'm not gonna hurt you."said the man.

"Who are you and why are you stalking us?"

"My name is Jeremy and I wanted to warn you.This time my brother came too far."

"Your brother?"asked Nathan.

"Yeah, Kevin is my brother.He is planning to destroy you.He set the fire wanting to kill Lucas but unfortunately there was his mother. He won't stop until he kill you all."

"Really?Hadn't noticed."said Nathan.

"He has a plan but Karen wasn't in it.But he didn 't regret for killing her.

"But why?"

"It is actualy a long story.You didn't do anything guys.The only true thing in his story was he almost died in the dealership fire."

"And what about Briget?"

"Briget was his wife.The first two years of their marriage were fine.But when she got pregnant everything went down."

"What he didn't want the baby."

"No, they both wanted it, and they were happy, but while she was having the baby, there was a complication during birth.In one day, Kevin lost his wife and his baby.

After that he bacame crazy.He started to make up things hoping it was someone's falt.He blamed everybody including himself he knew about this what happened to Briget.The doctors said that he had some psychological illness caused by the tragedy.He hated everybody including himself.But then he got better and started to work with Dan Scott.Of course there is no cure for Kevin's illness and he still believed that it was somebody' s falt Briget's death.And then the fire happened and he started to made up stories about Briget in which her death was your falt

With that Jeremy left Haley and Nathan confused.

**So, everything about Kevin is ****on.I promise you I will update as soon as I can.I am really sorry that there wasn't much Naley in the chapter but I decided to make it more about Lucas's angst.I hope you like it.Pls R&R  
**

**Next time:**

**3 months later, Nathan and Haley are parents to the little James Lucas Scott.Lucas is better and Brooke torments him about the date of the wedding and it turns out that they are having twins.Now the only problem is the missing Peyton.Will Jake find her?**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey,guys, it's me again. Thanks for the reviews. So here is chapter sixteen.****Just to tell you- I decided to put Lucas angst in this chapter too.**

**Chapter sixteen: Babies and wedding plans**

Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the in the living room. Nathan and Haley had just put their newborn son James Lucas Scott to sleep. Ever since the baby was born Nathan and Haley began to have arguments about raising their child. The baby was crying almost all the time. But when Haley hugged him, Jamie suddenly was stopping and because of that Nathan always said:

"Haley, you are spoiling him."

Brooke and Lucas were planning to move out , but when they remind themselves that they will have a baby soon kept them there.

They were also having arguments about the date of the wedding.

"So what did you decide?" asked Haley

"Well, we decided that the wedding should be after Peyton is found and saved" said Brooke.

"No, you decided it." said Lucas. "I still think it will be better to wait when the baby is born."

"I don't want my baby to be born illegally."

"Me neither, but nobody will know."

"Nobody. Okay, we will have nobody on our wedding."

"Well, besides 6 of us and the priest there won't be anyone else."

"Oh, yeah, what about my parents, what about my sister, what about my cousins, what about my aunts."

"Whoa, whoa, I refuse to have a big fancy wedding with the whole Davis's family."

"Lucas! You may not have someone to go to the wedding from your side but I want my family to be there."

Brooke said those words from anger, and in the next moment she regretted it. Lucas turned around and she said:

"Luke I didn't mean…."

"Whatever Brooke. You are right. I don't have family."

"Luke, wait." said Brooke as Lucas was climbing to their room. She wanted to follow him but then she felt the baby that kicked and she had to sit down.

"What, is it kicking already?" asked Haley.

"Yeah, I can't wait this thing to get out of me. O my gosh! I completely forgot. I have a meeting with the doctor today. Do you think Lucas will forgive me to drive me to the hospital?"

"I don't think so." said Nathan knowing his brother.

"I would give you a ride but, I have to watch Jamie." said Haley.

"You aren't serious, are you?" asked Nathan and looked his wife. "Hales, he is asleep. He won't wake up in the next four or five hours."

"What if he does? What if he is hungry? What if falls of the cradle?"

"Oh, yeah, I see this.. you go with Brooke leaving your five days old son with his father and uncle, asleep. But in one time he wakes up earlier that his father suspects, he is hungry and, o yeah, here is the funny part, he gets up and tries to get out but he doesn't succeed and he falls of the cradle which by the way has bars in the both of the sights without to be heard by either of his deaf father or his uncle." and looked at her like she was crazy: "Seriously, Haley, are you listening to yourself?"

"Well, he is quiet." said Haley.

"Hales, where were you the last five days? Jamie is everything else but not quiet. You guys go. I will stay here and guard Jamie from falling from the scary, big cradle and I will talk to Lucas and try to make him feel better."

"Promise, you will look after Jamie?"

"Haley, he is my son too. Of course I will."

And with that Haley and Brooke left Nathan home with Lucas and Jamie.

Haley and Brooke got in the car and while Haley was driving, Brooke asked her:

"So how was the labor?"

"Oh, you have no idea how much it hurts. Seriously, Brooke at first 10 seconds of it I was considering to take painkillers. Thank god Nathan was there to control me. I hope the guys will be alright with Jamie."

"You know, sometimes I think that Nathan is right- you are spoiling Jamie."said Brooke.

"I want to ask you something.Do you wanna be James's godmother?Nathan is gonna ask Lucas to be a godfather."

"Hell yeah."said Brooke.

Meanwhile in the Scott residence Nathan knocked at Lucas's door.

"Hey, man."

"Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"Better than 3 months ago."

"Are you mad at Brooke?"

"Why I should be mad at her?"asked Lucas."She didn't mean to hurt me with those words.She wasn't thinking when she said those things.Yeah, it's sad, but it's true.I have no parents.Tell me, Nate, isn't this ironic? Two fires….I saved my father, who is jackass and a muderer in the one and couldn't save my generous, sweet mother in the other one. I have nobody."

"What? You have Brooke, you have me, you have Haley.You will become a father soon. Besides, We can't save everybody, Luke.We just can't. You tried.You nearly died in there."

"Yeah, and for what? I didn't save her.She didn't mean to be dead.It's unfair.Now I am asking myself what is the point to be a good person if I am going to be killed in a fire or sent to jail."

"Lucas, are you kidding me?"asked Nathan."If you weren't a good guy you will never go in there to save your mother.If you weren't a good guy you wouldn't save Peyton last year in the school shooting.Of course it matters to be a good guy.Look at Kevin.Do you wanna be like him? People die every day.We can't save everybody even if we want to."

"I know.But I couldn't save Keith either."

"Luke, man, please don't start with this again.It's nobody's falt that he got to the school.How many times do I have to tell you this."

"No, it all happened because of something. There must be something else.Something I am missing. There must be a reason for all of this."

After those words Nathan became very concerned about his brother.

"Luke, please don't talk like that.You are scaring me.Did I tell you I saw Kevin's brother 3 months ago.And Kevin just like you wanted to see the reason of everything.Please don't turn into Kevin."

"Me? Turning to Kevin.I wish I die before that.I know I lost my mother and I am dealing pretty good with it. Like you can see I don't blame myself anymore for mom's death.It's Kevin' s falt."

"Look, we are trying to help you, but if you continue to do this you will finish like me when Haley left me to the tour."

"But she came back, didn't she?"

"Yeah. But the darkness is not the way of fixing things

Nathan looked curiously at his brother and then he heard the baby crying and went to his room leaving Lucas's room.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Haley was waiting a front of doctor Brawn's office.

When Brooke got out from the office, to doctor said:

"Well see you next week, Brooke." .

"Hales, I'm having twins. I'm going to be mother to a twins. I can't wait to tell Lucas."said Brooke.

"Brooke, that's great. Congratulations"

When the girls got home, the first thing what Haley heard is her screaming baby and she rushed to his room and found Nathan to tell Jamie a story in his desperate moves to get the baby back to sleep

"Nathan! He is a baby not a five years old boy. He can't understand what you are saying.

"Then sing to him." said Nathan. "Just don't hug him."

"Okay, hunny." said Haley and started one of her favorite songs "Suddenly everything has changed."

After the song finished, they saw that Jamie was asleep. Then they hugged each other and Nathan said:

" I love your voice, Haley James Scott. I love everything about you. I'm sorry that I am such jackass sometimes."

"No, babe, I'm sorry. You were right. I am spoiling him."

Lucas was sitting on the bed in his room. He was thinking about Nathan's words. Was he really turning to Kevin? And if he was, why was he becoming that way? Why his mother had to die? She was a good person. Keith was too. And what happened to them? They both died.

Brooke' s entrance yanked Lucas from his thoughs.

"Hey, babe. Are you still mad at me?.

"No. Sorry, I didn't go with you to the checkup today."

"No problem. We are having twins. And about the wedding…."

"…..yeah I though about it. We' ll make it whenever you want."

"Thank you, babe. I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Jake was sitting in Peyton's bed. He was sure that Nikki got her. If it was Nikki there was only one place in which Peyton shall be- Nikki's old house. He got out of the house and went in the car, left Jenny to Whitey, who had agreed to watch her since Karen's death, and lead to Nikki's place.

Nikki's house wasn't far away from Tree Hill, but the building was so abandoned, that nobody was able to believe there was somebody living in it. The yellow paint was skinned and the roof was almost gone

Jake got near to it with a disgust. He knocked to the woody door, but nobody answered it, so Jake trashed the door. In the house he found Nikki and Ian sitting in the old, red, eaten by moths couch.

"Wow. Jake, we were expecting you to come earlier." said Ian. "What took you so long?"

"Where is she?" asked Jake.

"Who?" asked Nikki.

"Don't act like I am stupid. Now where is Peyton?"

"Peyton who?"

"Nikki I warn you… tell me where is she?"

"Or what?" asked Nikki.

"Or this."said Jake and punched her and she fell unconscious.Then Ian attacked him, and surprised Jake with a bump on the head. But then Jake hit Ian and asked:

"Now, tell me where is Peyton or you are going back to prison."

"Over there." whispered Ian and pointed the door besides them.

Jake ran to that direction. When he opened the door, he saw his girlfriend tied up to a chair and beaten nearly to death. Her blonde hair was messed up, her clothes were torn and it was obvious that she was raped. Jake untied her and called 9-1-1.

" I need an ambulance and a police car. The address is Yemshir 34.Hurry."and with that Jake closed the phone and turned to Peyton: "Hold on, babe, hold on."

After 30 minutes they were in the hospital. Peyton was rushed to a surgery immediately and Jake called all their friends with the news.

20 minutes later Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley came to the hospital.

"Jake, how is she?"

"She is still in surgery. I don't know what will I do if I lose her."

"Jake! Don't talk like that. How long has she been in surgery?" asked Brooke.

"25 minutes."

"Wow! Brooke was in surgery 4 hours after she was shot." said Lucas." And Brooke told me that I have been in surgery 6 or more when I got my heart attack."

"Anyone here for Peyton Sewyer?"

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. How is she?"

"Well, she is stable and in recovery. She has some broken ribs and broken leg. She has one head trauma so she may not remember anything from the kidnapping. She was also raped, judging for the cuts at the top of her legs. Other than that everything is fine."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. She in room 43.The nurse will escort you to her room. But only you. Other visitors aren't allowed until she wakes up."

"Okay, guys. I'll call you when she wakes up. Bye."

"Bye, Jake."

Jake got into Peyton's room. She was sleeping so quiet and Jake though: She looks like an angel. "He looked at her closed eyes, hoping them to get open soon.

Then a police officer got into the room:

"Excuse me, Jake Jaguiewski?"

"Yeah, it's me." said Jake.

"Did you said that there were two criminals in that house?"

"Yeah."

"We found only the woman, but the other man must have ran away."

Meanwhile in the Scott residence, Nathan and Lucas were cooking in the kitchen and Nathan asked:

"So are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." said Lucas. "Still thinking about what you said. You are right. I have a great friends, a great fiancé.

_Sometimes we people need a remind fo__r the good things in our lives. They push us away from _

_But in this remind of thecame in good things we forget about our serious problems and they become more serious and more complicated._

"Guys come here, quickly." yelled Haley.

Nathan and Lucas in the room.

"Found body. The name of the victim is Jeremy Simpson. Cause of dead: Hit on the head with something head."

"He is the guy who helped us three months ago.

_But then our problems come at the front line._

"Suspected murderer: Nathan Scott."

**Hahahaha. Two cliffhangers and sorry about it. I hope you liked it.**

**Next time: Nathan is under arrest and Haley is trying to save him. Peyton wakes up, but where is Ian? Lucas and Brooke decide the final date of the wedding. They also have to watch over Jamie, other than that they have arguments about the names of the babies.**

**Thanks for reading it. I know you are confused right now but it all comes out in the next chapter.**

**Pls R&R!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys. I worked very hard on this chapter, because I know the last one ended a very strange. About Nath****an, don't worry he won't go to jail, because he is innocent. Don't worry I am planning to finish this fic until September 15 with a happy end. So this is chapter seventeen**

**Chapter seventeen:**** Interrogations, babies names and waking ups**

"Suspected murderer Nathan Scott?" repeated Haley. "What? You didn't do anything."

Nathan looked at his wife:

"Really? And my mother did?" asked Nathan.

"No, but Kevin can't kill his brother."

"Oh, of course, maybe Jeremy killed himself and so did Keith." said Nathan.

"Okay, but what reason he has to kill him?" asked Haley.

"Hales, are you kidding? Jeremy betrayed him. He talked to us. Besides this gives Kevin an extreme great opportunity to mess up with my life."

"But….how did he do it?"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked Nathan and in that moment the doorbell rung and interrupted them.

Nathan knew it was the police and opened it.

"Nathan Scott, we received an anonymous phone call that you have killed Jeremy Simpson. We have to arrest you for interrogation. "said the police officer

"But he didn't do anything." said Haley.

"We have to just interrogate him." said the officer and lead Nathan to the police car.

Haley turned to Lucas and Brooke, who have decided to stay away from this, but this didn't mean they didn't care what will happen to Nathan. They did, but what could they do about it.

"Hales what are you still doing here?" asked Brooke. "Go and get Nathan out of there."

"But, what about Jamie?"

"Hales, we are going to have twins soon. I think we can handle one baby."

"Ok. I'm leaving. Thank you very much." said Haley and left Lucas and Brooke at the house.

Just as she left Brooke attacked Lucas with the question:

"How you want to name our babies?"

"Brooke, there are four months until this to come in the front line." said Lucas, but Brooke didn't actually hear him. The last three months she had been really impossible. Sometimes Lucas was begging the god to kill her or to kill himself. But fortunately there were always Nathan and Haley to save him in those situations.

"Lucas, are you listening?" asked Brooke..." So I'm thinking if they are two girls Samantha Marie Scott and Sophie Jessica Scott, if they are two boys Michael Harold Scott and William Marvin Scott, if they are a boy and a girl we will choose a names from the above."

"Well, I'm actually thinking about names like Nathan Keith Scott, Lilly Rose Scott, Karen Jane Scott and Jake Michael Scott.

"Lucas!" said Brooke but when she tried to say something she heard Jamie crying and she climbed upstairs.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Jake standing next to his girlfriend's side, holding her hand. Suddenly she moved her hand. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she said softly:

"Jake? What happened? Why am I in a hospital?"

"It's a long story babe." said Jake. "Just rest, okay. You are save now."

"Saved from what?" asked Peyton.

"From Ian."

Suddenly Peyton remembered Ian and screamed.

"Hey, calm down." Said Jake.

"No Jake, it was scary. I' m glad it is over."

"Well, it's not officially over. They said they had captured Nikki but they couldn't find Ian."

"What?"

"But they are searching for him." said Jake.

"Yeah right, and they are going to keep him imprisoned just like the last time."

"Oh, babe, of course not. He isn't going to hurt you again."

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile in the police department the police officer interrogated Nathan.

"Did you know Jeremy Simpson?"

"No. We met only once three months ago."

"Where were you yesterday at 5 pm?"

"I have a baby and a wife. I was at home with my family."

"And I can prove it" said Haley at the door.

"Okay. Roger!

Another police officer obviously Roger came in the room.

"Roger, can you please interrogate this woman, while I am interrogating her husband.

"Okay, madam." and with that Nathan was left alone with the police officer.

"Do you have any enemies?"

"Yes. His name is Kevin and he hates us."

"Why?"

"How much time do we have.

Meanwhile in the house Lucas and Brooke were going crazy with the baby. They have tried everything to put him to sleep, but little Jamie was crying still refusing to go to sleep. Brooke sung a song, told him a tale, but Jamie was still crying. Lucas was playing with Jamie to calm him down but the baby was still crying. Seeing, she can't do anything to put Jamie to sleep, Brooke gave up. Lucas put the baby in the cradle and said:

"Okay, Jamie, I'm not your mother but see what I will sing:

"You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

And after that the baby's eyes closed and Jamie fell asleep

After that Lucas went downstairs and saw his fiancé crying:

"What's wrong, Brooke

"I'll be a horrible mother."

"Oh, hunny, sure you won't. ?"

"Yes, I will. I can't even handle one baby what about two."

"Who said it is going to be easy? Things like this learn hard. I'm sure you are going to be fine. Besides you have me. I'm going to help you.

"Thanks babe." said Brooke and kissed him.

In the police department Haley was holding her husband's hand. They were here for nearly four hours. After Haley was interrogated, the police officers have gone to the office two check all the answers.

"Hales, you shouldn't come here."

"Oh, shut up. I came here because I am your wife and whatever happens I will love you. Always…..'

"… and forever." continued Nathan.

After that Roger and the other police officer came out and Roger said:

"Okay, sorry for this discomfort. Looks like the call was fake. You are free."

Nathan hugged his wife and said,

"Let's go save Lucas and Brooke from Jamie."

When they got home an unexpected quietness greeted them. Lucas and Brooke were sitting in the couch watching TV, but when Nathan and Haley got in the house, they turned it of wanting to hear what happened.

"So where is the baby?"

"Upstairs, sleeping. What happened?" asked Lucas.

"Well, after four long hours they le us go, finally realizing the phone call was fake. I told \

them about Kevin."

"All about him?" asked Brooke.

"Yup. About the fire, the kidnapping everything." said Nathan. "Now they are searching for him."

"Do you think they will find him?" asked Lucas.

"I hope so." said Nathan.

"So what about the wedding. Did you decide the final date."

"Yeah. July 12."said Brooke.

"That's next month." said Haley. "How do you expect to prepare about the wedding for one month?"

"Yeah, we are not going to invite many guests, are we Brooke?" asked Lucas and looked his fiancé with a deadly look.

"No. It's going to be the six of us, my parents and my sister." said Brooke.

Meanwhile the dark shadow of Kevin was watching this scene. But he wasn't alone. Kevin was very angry at himself. He turned to the other man standing next to him.

"All my plans have ruined. The fire didn't kill Lucas and thanks to the phone call now the police is looking for me. But no matter, there is a wedding next time and we both can use some party can't we, buddy."

"It doesn't matter where I need revenge. I need to get them both. If she isn't mine, than nobody will have her."

"Patience, buddy, patience. So if the information what my brother brought before he died is right, than we can use the death of Lucas's mother to get them."

"There is something I don't understand, Kevin. Why did you kill Jeremy?"

"Because he betrayed me. He had been talking with Nathan and Haley Scott behind my back. It's so good to see you again, Ian."

**I hope you like it. Strange ending, yeah but in the next chapter it will come up. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Next time: There are three weeks until the wedding and Brooke is desperate- she has no dress, no shoes and nothing, but Haley helps her. **

**Lucas and Nathan are watching Jamie and accidentally lose him. Peyton is finally released from the hospital, but she lives in fear. How did Ian and Kevin know each other.**

**Pls R&R. **


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys

**Hey guys. ****First sorry for the really long delay but I don't have any inspiration lately. Thanks for the reviews. Here is chapter 18.I changed my plans about the chapter. This is the chapter one day before Brucas wedding.**

**Chapter eighteen: Wedding incoming, new enemies and long friendships**

This was a lovely morning at the Scott house. Well, lovely for the all other people, but not for Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis. Haley and Nathan were downstairs and greeted the other couple who were coming down the stairs:

"Good morning."

"Morning already" said Lucas.

"Yeah, that's what we call it when the sun shines and the night ends." said Brooke. "But this morning isn't very good to me."

"Me neither."

"Why? Tomorrow is your wedding."

"That's exactly what I am upset about." said Brooke. "This, and that my parents are coming

tonight. Why did we have to invite them?"

"Brooke, they are your parents they had to come . A month ago you wanted your all family to come." said Lucas.

"Yeah, I know but it's different. They are absolutely impossible. Especially my mother. If my aunt was here, it would be different, because she would keep my mother's mouth shut."

"Oh, how hard could it be?" asked Lucas.

"Very hard. You don't know Victoria and Jack Davis. They will freak out as soon as I tell them that I am pregnant with twins. My mom will say:" I'm too young to be grandmother. You will have an abortion and that's final", and my dad will say to you: "So, you are the one who got my little girl knocked up. Aren't you the one who broke her heart twice? "." In the both variants they will advise me to have an abortion. They will never give us their blessing"

"Oh, Brooke, please. I am as old as you are and I already have a son and I am married to Nathan." said Haley.

"Hales, should I remind you that Deb and Dan were totally against your wedding."

"They were but then we were 15 years old and we barely knew each other. Trust me, Brooke, your parents will have nothing against it considering the fact that you 18 and you guys were together twice and you love each other. Besides didn't you say your sister is coming too."

"Yeah, she called. She is not going to make it. Too many clients in California."

"What was her name again?" asked Lucas.

"Diane. She is a lawyer. It's kind a hard to believe that we are getting married and you don't even know my sister's name and my parents."

Haley looked at her husband with a look saying: "Why does that sounds familiar."

"Excuse me Brooke, but how am I supposed to know them? I mean they live in California. Until last month I didn't even know you have a sister."

"Because she is 4 years older than me and she left Tree Hill with some guy called Jason or something like that when she was 18 ,one year before we met and then she married him.

"So are you sure she isn't coming?" asked Lucas.

"Well, she said she will try to come to the wedding, but she isn't sure she will make it. But if she can come it will be nice to see her again."

And then Brooke's cell phone rung and when she saw the unrecognized ID caller she picked it up:

"Hello?"

"_Hi, sister. It's me Kate."_

"Who gave you this number?"

"_I have my sources. They said something about your wedding."_

Brooke turned to her friends and said:

"I have to take this, so can you please excuse me." and then she went outside." What do you want?"

"_Whoa, Brooke, sis, come down. __The stress is not okay for the babies. Remember what happened to Haley when she was pregnant."_

"Where are you? And how come you know everything that happened lately."

"_Easy sister, I am the one who created this mess. About your old buddy Kevin, I created everything."_

"And why are you doing it?"

"_It's a long story, what I can't tell you on the phone. How about we meet, Brooke? And bring your Lucas with you. I am your sister and it is my right to see him. How about we meet tomorrow before the wedding 9 o'clock at the morning in our place. Only the two of you. If you don't show up Brooke, I will have to interrupt your wedding, which I really don't want to do."_

After that the conversation was over.

Brooke went in the house. Her face was whiter than a chalk.

"Brooke who was it?" asked Lucas.

"My sister."

"Diane?"

"No, my other sister, Kate."

Lucas looked at his fiancé and said rolling his eyes:

"That's it. I give up. Who is Kate?"

"A ghost from the past which I though it will stay in the past. Neither of you never heard of her, because she is 3 years older than Diane and she left Tree Hill when she graduated.

" Why did she leave?" asked Nathan.

"It is a long story actually." said Brooke. "And I don't want to talk about Kate and why she left anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to remember it. She wants to see me tomorrow before the wedding. With you, Luke."

"Okay , Brooke. Now let's go greet your parents.."

After fifteen minutes Brooke and Lucas were back with Victoria and Jack Davis.

When they sat on the table, Victoria said:

"Who will though that my youngest daughter will get married at 18 without money or carrier, or a rich husband and pregnant with twins. Exactly like Diane,"

"Mother, please, stop it, Diane has a beautiful life and a lovely husband, and I sure love Lucas."

"Brooke! I really though that you will go to college and make something from yourself not just a mother of two kids living under the roof of your brother-in-law' s house."

"Actually, mom, just for the record, Lucas has a job and I am a great designer. You will see tomorrow my wedding dress." said Brooke.

"Brooke, please tell me you are not going to be a designer."

"Mother, I will be whatever I want."

"Oh, god why can't you be more like Kate.

Lucas looked at Veronica and then at Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes and said:

"Mom, please don't go there. Kate was a psychopathic murderer and she still is."

"Oh, that guy deserved it."

"Can you please tell me what is going on?" asked Lucas.

"Oh, didn't you tell them about your sister. Judging for your faces, you didn't tell any of your friends about Kate."

"Mom, can I talk to you in a second alone in the next room?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about Kate."

"Brooke Davis! Kate is your sister, no matter if you wanted her or not. Besides she isn't going to do anything to you, because she is missing for 6 years."

"She called me today, mom." said Brooke. "She wants to meet me and Lucas tomorrow before the wedding. She is in the town."

"Then maybe you both should meet and clear things up."

"Mom, I don't want to have anything with her."

"She is your sister."

"No, Kate was my sister. Now she is just a murderer."

"Well you should at least tell Lucas. He will meet her tomorrow."

"Mom, she is a killer. And she said she knows Kevin."

"Oh, you mean Kevin Denver."

"You knew Kevin?"

"But of course, darling. He and Kate were dating when she was in high school and he was almost living in our house. Such a nice boy. But then you were just 6 years old , but Diane may remember him- she was ten."

"Mom… a question, why I remember when Kate left and why she left but I don't remember this."

"Well, maybe because they were almost all of the time in Kate's room. Now we should get back to the others."

And then Victoria and Brooke went to the table.

Meanwhile three shadows were hiding somewhere in the dark forest near Tree Hill. The two were men and third was a woman. The woman was obviously angry at one of the men because she was glaring at him almost all of the time. The other one was looking with a questioning look.

"Kate, I still, can't figure it out why are you still mad at me?" asked the one of the men with a very nasty burns.

"I don't know , Kevin. Maybe because you are a moron, an useless waste of space. Why, you had to shoot my sister three months ago, a. I told you just to kidnap her. And the other girl, she wasn't in the plan, was she. But no you decided to made up a story about this stupid fire."

"I didn't made that up, Kate. I really hate Lucas, Deb and Dan Scott."

"Really, and what did Nathan had to do with all of these three? Oh, god. You still believe it was him who hit you with the car , don't you? "

"It was you, wasn't it."

"Yes it was me. Kevin, you left me because of this whore Brigit. Did you really think I will stay aside and look at your happy life. Oh, and what is he doing here?" Kate pointed the other man.

"You remember Ian, don't you? He has some unfinished business with Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagielski."

"They put my sister to prison and my niece away from me."

" Stop talking. Tomorrow all of them will be ours. Kevin, Ian, you will get you revenges, I will get my family and we all will be happy.

**Okay. That was chapter 18. I hope you liked it and you review it. I know it's a** **lot more different than the spoilers I gave and I am sorry about this. I apologize again for the delay, but this chapter was one of longest chapters I have ever wrote. **

**Coming next:**

**-Meeting between Brooke, Lucas and Kate and more information about Kate.**

**-Nathan goes to see his mother who tells him what she was doing with Dan in the beach house in the day of his murder**

**-Chris Keller returns for a tour and wants Haley to sing with him**

**- Peyton and Jake get a visit by Ian and Ian gets killed by the police officers, who are watching Peyton's house all the time since they found her.**

**-Daunte discovers that Nathan is alive and kidnaps Jamie. - Diane, the other Davis sister shows up in the next chapters. Okay ,I think those are enough for the next 5 chapters. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter nineteen**

It was half past eight in Saturday morning. Brooke and Lucas were heading to the place, where Brooke and Kate have made the meeting.

"Brooke, explain to me again about this place."

"Well, when with Kate were little girls we made a secret place. A place for us both. When mom and dad were mad at us, we hid here."

"Why your parents were mad at both at you.

"Well, let's just say that we were best friends and we did everything together. But then she did something awful… something horrible. We are here." Said Brooke, when they got to one abandoned house. "Oh, god, this place looks even worse that it looked the last time when I was here.

The roof was almost gone. It looked like an old house from a horror film The windows were dirty, the door was opened.

Brooke and Lucas went trough the door. It was dark. And then Brooke said:

"Kate! Are you here?"

No answer. Just little knock on one door.

"Kate, please, don't do this again. I'm not eight years old anymore. I know that you are behind the Mona Lisa's painting ."

The painting slowly moved forward and from there came out one blonde haired woman. Her eyes were black. Her lips were forming a smile.

"Good to see you again, sys. And you must be Lucas." said the woman. "I'm Katherine or just Kate. And I am Brooke's oldest sister."

" Did you just say…. I **am ** Brooke' s sister. No you were my sister, you murderer. "

"Brooke, please don't push me. Judging of Lucas' s face you hadn't even mention me a front of him. In fact I had to spy on you to figure out that you have a fiancé."

"Jesus, maybe I would mention you a front of him and talk to you if you hadn't kill Diane' s boyfriend 6 years ago."

"Brooke, I had to. He hurt her and she broke up with him, but then , you know Diane, she accepted him back. Someone had to stop him. He was ruining Diane's life."

"Kate, I was 12 years old. Diane was 16. She was a grown woman. She could take care of herself."

"And, how did you understood that Diane' s boyfriend was dead?" asked Lucas.

Brooke glared at him with a look saying: Why are you doing this to me? , but when Lucas returned the same look, she closed her eyes and said:

"When in the morning , Diane told me that her boyfriend was missing, I calmed her down, saying that he is okay. But as I was leaving for school I saw Kate coming home from who knows where. She was smiling. I knew that if she was smiling like this, it couldn't be good. When I came back, Kate was gone. Her room was empty, without even the furniture. I though that if she is not at home she has to be here. I saw Kate outside digging something and when I opened the door I found his body. And when I asked Kate what happened she confessed to me that she had killed him. And then I told her that she has to tell mom or at least Diane, but she told me to stay away."

"But you couldn't keep your mouth shut, right sis?"

"Kate, you were a murderer."

"He hurt my little sister."

"Oh, yeah? And why didn't you let Diane take care of him."

"Oh, please. All she did was talking to him."

"Well, Kate, this is what normal people do when they have a problem with another person. They talk, clear things out or not, but they do not kill each other. And now, would you please tell me why did you want to meet?"

"Okay. After you helped me to escape from the police about 4 years ago and then you said to me that I wasn't your sister anymore and that you hated me. This hurt me and I was planning my revenge for 4 years.

First, I met Kevin again in the hospital after I hit him with the car. I knew that this delusional psychopath still thinks that Dan, Lucas and Deb are responsible for Brigit and their son's death still refusing to accept that this was an accident.

Of course, I told him to kidnap you Brooke, but this idiot kidnapped Haley with you and with that he ruined everything. My plan was Brooke to be kidnapped, Lucas to come to rescue her and then me to have you both and to have this chat."

"So now that we had it, can you let us go. Our wedding is today."

"Oh, no. You both will stay here. But now I have to go and get mom. I love weddings. All the family is getting together. By the way sorry about your mother, Lucas. The fire wasn't my idea and neither was to kill Dan. It was all Kevin's idea, who by the way will guard you, while I am away."

"Wait, Kevin is here?"

"Yeah." said Kate. "Kevin!"

Kevin came in a rush.

"Hey, Kate. What' s up? I was just going out .."

Kate glared at him and said:

"Kevin, if you make even a step out of this house, I swear to god I will kill you. Now lock them in the kitchen and don't hurt them until I come back, okay."

"Okay, Katherine."

"Don't call me Katherine! Now go.

Meanwhile at the Scott house, Haley and Nathan were wondering what to do with Jamie, who had woke them up at 5 am and refused to go to sleep until 11.

"Jamie, please. Go to sleep." said Nathan getting tired of telling his baby son to stop crying Haley had already gave up, because she had sung to her son about 8 songs.

At this time the Haley's cellphone rung and Haley picked it up:

"Hello."

"_Hey, Haley. It's Chris Keller. I'm calling you because I want you to know that I am in Tree Hill this week and I really want you to come in Trick to sing with me "When the stars go blue"_

"Chris, things aren't what the were two years ago. I am officially married now to Nathan and I have a son., Jamie ."

"_Oh, come on, Hales, don't you remember how much fun it was. Besides it is only one song. Please, Hales."_

"Yeah, it was funny. But now it isn't. I don't care if it is one song. I had quit the music for my family."

"_In case you change your mind come at Trick in Thursday at 9 p.m."_

After that,the conversation was over.

Nathan heard this conversation, put Jamie in his bed and went to his wife:

"Haley, honey, I think you should go and sing that song. I mean, you love music and you enjoy singing. How about we leave this little rascal to a nanny and go to Trick?"

"Oh, really Nathan and how are we going to find a nanny for a 1 month old baby?"

"Okay, then we will get Brooke and Lucas watch over him."

"Speaking of them, don't you think that they should have been back by now."

"Oh, I hope they are okay."

At this moment the loud baby cry interrupted them, followed by the door bell.

"I'll get the door." Said Haley.

"Okay." said Nathan and turned to Jamie.:" Oh, Jamie, I am so sorry that I put you back to bed."

Meanwhile, Haley opened the door. It was Peyton, Jake and Jenny.

"Hey, Hales."

"Oh, hey Peyton, I haven't heard from you for a while. How are you?"

"Oh, I am better. Where are the bride and groom for the wedding."

"Well, Brooke received a call from Kate yesterday."

"Kate? You mean Brooke's sister? What does this bitch want?" asked Peyton.

"Wait , you know about her? "

"Of course I do. I've known Brooke since we were 5 years old, so I know all about Kate and Diane."

"Well, she wanted to meet Brooke and Lucas today at some unknown place for me."

"Oh, I know exactly where they are. Unfortunately, I can't go there, because I can't be moving too much. You know, the kidnapping. Actually I am kind of surprised that Kate didn't act earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"Katherine Dylan Davis is very dangerous person. If they are where I think they are , than they are in a lot of trouble and Brooke knows it."


End file.
